


Sexthrasir

by Dungeon



Category: Odin Sphere
Genre: Action, Lemon, Multi, Porn, Sex filled Adaptation, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 38,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dungeon/pseuds/Dungeon
Summary: Odin Sphere is a gem of a title that I have loved since it first came out on PS2.  The characters, the world, the art, the drama!  What better way to honor such a beloved title than to work in as many sex scenes as possible while keeping the plot almost identical.  I will attempt to give every chapter of the story one sex scene, but the very nature of the story requires a lot of that to be non-consensual.
Relationships: Cornelius/Velvet (Odin Sphere), Gwendolyn & Velvet (Odin Sphere), Gwendolyn/Oswald (Odin Sphere)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 9





	1. The Fall of Griselda

Timeframe: Before the Prologue of Valkyrie

Far above the fallen land of Valentine, amongst the clouds, floated the vanguard force of Ragnanival: The Valkyrie. Hundreds of warrior women drifted through the sky on their hip-mounted wings. All of them were beautiful women armed and armored for a deadly battle against their most hated enemies, the Vanir. And at their head stood the warrior princess Griselda!

Even amongst the Valkyrie Griselda was a vision. Garbed in deep royal purple, which matched the color of her wings, she faced her troops proudly. Her hair was a pale blond and her eyes an icy blue. Atop her head was a shimmering golden tiara what presented her as a princess of her people. In her hand she held a short spear, the favored weapon of the Valkyrie. The weapon consisted of a black shaft decorated with a crescent moon near the tip. However, the weapon’s most stand out feature was the bright glowing blue crystal shaped into the spearhead. It was a psypher, a weapon created from crystals of the underworld.

“Valkyrie of Ragnanival!” Princess Griselda cried to her troops as she faced them. “The fairies have defied our kingdom for too long.” She spat out the word ‘fairies’ with disdain. “Now they dare steal our rightful prize, the Crystallization Cauldron! We cannot, we SHALL not allow them to go unpunished.” As she spoke, she slowly rose higher into the sky so that all of the Valkyrie could see her. From this vantage she could see them all looking up at her with admiration and worship. She allowed herself to smile down at her younger sister, Gwendolyn, who was grouped near the back of the army. 

As her gaze passed over the soldiers, many of their faces turned deep red with blush. Not only was Griselda an idol and an icon, but Valkyrie could not die in battle until they had lost their purity to a man. This being the case many of the women warriors would seek pleasure with their fellow Valkyrie before a battle. Griselda was no exception to this and many of her partners blushed heavily as they looked back at her. Just thinking about it made the princess excited. She could feel her blood start pumping and spread her lips in a hungry, toothy grin. 

“Sisters!” she cried as she lifted her spear above her head. “Today we will know victory! Tonight, we will know glory!” The hundreds of warrior women cried out in response as Griselda slowly turned and looked down onto the battlefield. “For Ragnanival! For Odin!!!”

With a roaring battle cry she shifted her deep purple wings and swiftly dove towards the field below. She was followed by her troops who became a descending wave of spears at her back. Griselda rose her psypher spear and the tip started to glow brightly like a shimmering beacon.

As the clouds parted around the Ragnan vanguard, Griselda could see thousands of Vanir troops below, swarming like the insects they were. Their great airborne charge did not go unnoticed by the fairy archers however. She could see hundreds of fairy archers in the sky below her. All of them appeared to be young women, all but naked in their forest greens. Their slight, insect-like wings could not let them fly in armor so they wore next to nothing. They all held blows made of twisting wood that resembled naturally growing tree branches. They wasted no time in letting loose their projectile weapons up at the Valkyrie.

A cloud of arrows flew up at Griselda but she paid it little mind. She swung her spear and batted the feeble missiles aside. Seconds later she flew into a group of the fairies. They were obviously unprepared for her speed, as she saw their large eyes widen in shock. She spread her wings, which slowed her down and allowed her to change directions in mid-air. Her spear sliced forward, spinning with expert skill. The blue crystal blade ripped through the fairy flesh and weaponry like it was paper. Griselda flipped and rolled through the mass of enemies, her weapon flashing back and forth. Moments later a dozen or more fairies fell behind her. From each corpse flew a small purple mote of light, a phozon. Phozons were pure energy that came from living things when they died. As if guided, the phozons flew to Griselda’s weapon and it hungrily fed upon them. The psypher’s glow increased as the phozons flew into it and Griselda could feel its new power. 

The Valkyrie Princess flapped the wings at her hips and sped towards another group of enemies. This flying group was led by a pink-haired fairy who held a staff rather than a bow. As Griselda neared, the fairy sorceress called forth balls of fire around her and directed them forward. The Valkyrie rose her psypher before her and called out her own magic. A cyclone of pale blue-white cold energy burst forth from the tip of the spear. The swirling wind cut through the balls of flame, erasing them from the sky. The cyclone then pierced through the pink haired sorceress’s chest. The fairly screamed for only a brief second as the cold magic ripped through her heart. Her thin top ripped in half showing her beautiful perky breasts as they froze solid. The rest of her body froze shortly after and she plummeted to the ground blow, shattering like glass on impact. 

The entire troop the pink haired fairy had led were torn apart by the cyclone. High pitched cries erupted from them as their clothes, wings and flesh were frozen, torn and shattered. By the time the spell faded only a single blond archer stood where the group had been. The survivor looked up at Griselda, who was quickly descending from above and cried out in fear.

Griselda laughed as she saw the raw power of her weapon. With this psypher spear she would be invincible! She spread her legs wide and dropped onto the screaming archer. Griselda’s thighs wrapped around the archer’s head, pressing her face into Griselda’s crotch. The archer flailed wildly in panic. The Valkyrie continued to laugh as she rubbed her panty clad privates against the face of her victim. They plummeted through the sky together and Griselda clenched her legs tighter and tighter. 

The exhilaration was thrilling, she felt her heart beating fast as she killed her foes and dominated this one poor fairy. As they spiraled through the sky, Griselda grabbed the blond head between her legs with her left hand and forced it harder against her. She grinded her clitoris against the face of the fairy. She made a sound that was a mix of a moan and a battle cry as she arched her back. She could hear the fairy sputter and cough as she was slowly choked. 

Griselda would have liked to play with her toy longer but she saw the ground quickly rushing to meet them. She gave out a sigh and flapped her wings hard but only once. She twisted her legs and hips suddenly and she felt the crack of the fairy’s neck. She spread her legs and let the fairy corpse fall. She made a mental note to take another prisoner for her own uses after the battle was won.

She slammed down like a missile amongst a large group of elf knights. Several cried out in shock and pain as her psypher thrust into a group. Their insect-like carapace armor was as effective as actual insects under her boot. She drove her spiked heel into the neck of a downed knight and smiled at him. The remaining knights all turned to her with their swords drawn. She was surrounded but Griselda just smiled lustfully. Taking her spear in both hands she drove its tip through the gut of the knight below her and into the ground under him. 

_“ICICLE WAVE_!!” she cried as cold energy burst forth from the psypher. A wave of pure cold shot out in all directions around her. A three-foot layer of ice, covered in spike shaped icicles spread forth from her. The group of knights were either frozen instantly or skewered by the sharp ice. Moments after she had landed, she was surrounded by dozens of dead enemies. 

As phozons flew from their inert bodies and into her psypher Griselda could not suppress a shiver down her spine. She grabbed her breast through her shoulder-less top and felt that her nipples were as hard as ice, and it had nothing to do with the cold. Slowly she stroked herself along the shaft of her psypher spear. Her body shook with pleasure. It seemed for Griselda, battle was an unsurpassed aphrodisiac. She opened her mouth and her tongue caressed the butt of her spear slowly. Her wet pussy slid up and down the black haft and it simulated her clitoris which was almost humming with desire. She rocked her hips hard, covering her weapon with her natural lubricant. Her body shuddered with pleasure as she let out a high-pitched moan. After one last rock of her hips her back arched and she gave a soft cry, her body climaxing as she stood atop the dead. 

She sighed as she lifted her weapon from the ground, her body still tingling. Her first thought was to grab one of her shoulders and press a deep kiss onto them, it did not matter who. However, despite her newborn fetish, the warrior woman did realize she was in the middle of a war. She took a second to try and get a count of her soldiers. Valkyrie could not really die while they were still virgins, but that did not mean they were invincible, they were as vulnerable as any human, death was just much harder to inflict on them. She expected that any moment now a few dozen Valkyries would fly down to meet her. 

She looked around and saw none of her fellow Valkyrie. Where had they all gone? She looked back up to where she began her charge, far into the sky. There she saw thousands of figures battling like swarms of insects. Every second a body went limp and fell from the sky. Had none of her soldiers kept up with her? Disgraceful! She would fly back up there and make sure they followed her this time!

Unfortunately, Valkyries did not really have a good way to fly up without help. Griselda frowned as she realized there was nothing she could do but wait for her soldiers to catch up to her. Why were they having such trouble? The Vanir were nothing!

She broke off that line of thought as she heard a series of heavy stomping noises from behind her. They were growing in volume and fast! She turned as a blur of shining metal smashed through the ice around her. Griselda quickly lifted her small, round shield but the creature weighed several times more than her and had momentum carrying it. She was hit hard and her slim body smashed through the ice behind her and she landed on the dusty ground. 

Her head was beating hard as she did her best to regain her balance. Her body simply was not responding like it should be, and it felt like hours before she was able to even sit up. She groggily looked up to see that her attacker had leapt dozens of feet into the air and was now crashing down atop of her, a massive steel lance leading the way. Desperation feeding her body with energy, she spread her wings wide and kicked her high heeled boots into the ground. She flew several feet backwards, and was able to regain her posture in the air, landing on her feet. The attacker slammed into the ground half a moment later kicking up dust. 

Griselda gazed up at her enemy as he gained his full height. A massive figure, standing at least seven feet tall, he toward over the smaller woman. He was covered from head to toe in shimmering blue and silver armor. However, she realized a moment later, he had heavy hooves instead of feet. His massive head resembled that of a horse with a spike on its head that looked like a straight horn.

A unicorn knight stood before her. Of all the races of the Vanir, unicorns were the strongest and most noble warriors. This one carried a massive lance that dwarfed Griselda’s spear and a wide shield. 

“Witch of Odin,” rumbled his deep basso voice. Despite his horse shaped head his manner of speech was cultured and dignified. “Take your Aesir and leave this place. The Cauldron belongs to Ringford and our Queen. I have no desire to defile you and take your life but I will do what I must!”

Griselda grimaced. Apparently, this beast knew the weakness of the Valkyrie. But that did not matter, with her psypher spear she would easily defeat this foe and rejoin her troops. “I fear you not, Knight of Ringford,” Griselda spat back as she jumped back a foot and took a fighting stance, her spear thrust forward, her wings and legs spread at the ready. “I shall prove my worth and the strength of my people by vanquishing you here and now!”

“So be it,” the knight’s voice rumbled. “But let it be known that I do this out of duty. Now, let the battle be joined, Witch!”

The Unicorn-Knight was massive but that did not seem to impede his speed. He charged forward crossing the gap between them in an instant. The twin points of his horn and lance led his way forward. 

Griselda, light on her feet, was swifter still. With a jump and a flap of her wings she flew above the knight and started to glide, a dozen feet in the air. The Valkyrie saw that her opponent could not stop as quickly as he had started, and smashed into the walls of the ruin. She took this moment to examine the field around her. The former city of Valentine was a dusty brown wasteland covered in dunes and what remained of stone buildings. She was surrounded on all sides by fallen walls that rose higher than she could fly by herself. However, the sky above her was completely clear. This meant that while the Vanir ground forces would be unlikely to see them, her own air forces would easily be able to find her. Her psypher would shine like a beacon even in the rolling clouds of dust and dirt. 

Griselda swooped down on her foe as he tried to recover from the wall he just impacted. Her psypher spear thrusting down at his back. At the last moment the knight turned and lifted his shield to intercept the blow. The magic weapon punctured the shield but got stuck partway through the thick steel. She attempted to pull her spear back but she was two slow. The unicorn punched the shield forward and it slammed into Griselda’s face. The world suddenly was spinning around her. She tried to bring forth her cold magic but she could barely manage to stand straight, much less call forth power.

The unicorn’s lance thrust forward as a follow up to his shield bash. Griselda desperately pulled up on her stuck spear, using it as a lever to pull herself upwards and away from danger. The side of her dress was pierced by the weapon as she pulled away and was violently torn from her chest. Using her momentum, she flipped her whole body upwards, feet first and kicked her spiked heels into the unicorn’s helmet. She weighed almost nothing compared to the knight but she felt the steel crumple under her attack, her heels piercing into the side of the unicorn’s face. 

The knight whinnied in pain and lost balance. Griselda took his chance to focus her mind into her psypher and bring forth magic. Bullets of cold energy burst forth from the tip of her weapon, slamming through the shield and into the chest of the unicorn knight. With each impact ice spread over his body. When the attack subsided the left half of his body was encased in ice. Griselda laughed in victory as she planted her feet against the frozen and mangled shield and pulled at her weapon with all of her might. The ice cracked and the shield groaned. They both shattered as one as her weapon was freed.

The Valkyrie princess flipped through the air, shards of ice flying around her, framing her beautiful form. She then landed on her feet, facing the unicorn knight. She was breathing heavily, her exposed breasts heaving with every breath. Her nipples stood erect as her body shivered with the mix of feelings in her. She was hot from exertion, cold from the ice, and aroused from her battle fetish. She could not stop a soft moan escape her lips as her body erupted in gooseflesh. 

The Unicorn knight struggled in its half-frozen body. His heavy armor squealed in protest as he moved, the ice slowly cracking. Griselda’s thrill of victory died as the ice shattered and the massive warrior stood up straight. His armor was cracked and dented, his shield destroyed, but he still looked ready to continue.

Griselda roared and brought forth her psypher, willing more magic through the weapon. However, nothing happened. The spearhead no longer glittered with gathered phozons, it was completely drained. Her eyes widened in shock.

The knight took that split second to charge while she was off balance. He thrust his lance forward, ready to skewer her. Griselda dropped to the ground, her legs performing the splits as she did, the weapon sailing over her head. She swung her spear around hard against the side of the knight’s knee causing it to buckle. With a whinny of pain, the unicorn stumbled and fell, but not before the hoof of his opposite leg struck Griselda in the face. The blow was hard enough to send her sprawling to the ground, the unicorn crashing only a foot away from her. 

Griselda tasted blood and her body shivered. Never had a foe pushed her like this before. For every wound she landed she was hit in turn. Her battle fetish burned inside of her; her privates felt like they were on fire. She breathed heavily as she attempted to stand. Her whole body thrummed in pain to accompany the desire and her head still spun. In the back of her mind she realized that this was a bad match up for her. Heavy opponents that could survive her swift strikes and hit back just as hard left her vulnerable. She needed to kill him now, or flee.

Her pride prevented her from fleeing. “As Princess of Ragnanival I cannot yield to the likes of you!” she spat. If she only had phozons she could easily bring forth power to destroy this foe, but she had been careless earlier. She rose her spear in both hands and drove it down at the unicorn knight’s head. 

As before the large warrior moved with a speed that belied its size. He quickly rolled to the side, anticipating her attack, and swung his lance like a club against the haft of the spear. Both weapons were knocked away from their wielders with the strength of the impact. 

“No!” Griselda screamed as she lost hold of the weapon. She suddenly felt naked and powerless without it. It had been a gift from her lord father, Odin. The King had recognized her worth for the first time and had bestowed the powerful weapon to her and only her. It was the only tangible evidence of his love. As she cried out, all of her battlefield sense left her and she scrambled for her weapon. She ignored her foe who stood up and charged her directly. 

With them both disarmed the unicorn knight now had an overwhelming advantage. “No!” Griselda screamed as he slammed into her and his mass carried her farther away from the spear. She reached out desperately towards it. “Nooooo!!”

The two slammed against a stone wall and the air and sense was knocked from her body. She coughed as her lungs burned and her head swam. She looked up to see that she was pinned against the stone wall, her wrists bound above her head by one of his massive hands. She struggled more out of instinct than anything else. The knight’s free hand moved down her body and grabbed at the tatters of her dress. With a rip he pulled the remains of her clothing from her body. She was naked save for her long boots and grieves, and the collar around her neck. Her well-groomed privates now on full display. Her skin glistened with sweat as her body shifted back and forth against his hold, her dark wings weakly flapping. 

Griselda watched in a mix of horror and fascination as the knight grabbed the codpiece of his armor and easily removed it, apparently having been designed with such a function. His massive unicorn member extended from the armor. It easily surpassed the size and girth of the few penises she had seen, and those had belonged to the berserker warriors of her people, who often forgot their pants on the way to battle. Fully erect like he was, it was almost if his body produced another weapon. 

Griselda’s battle fetish had made her body ready and eager for sex. But her virginity was her only shield against her enemies now. Her body shivered in anticipation but her mind screamed in fear. She tried to kick his member with her boots and sharp grieves but he had moved inside of her reach. Her legs smacked against his armored legs weakly and only gave him the opening he needed while her legs were spread.

He thrust his lower weapon between her legs and pushed into the yielding flesh of her womanhood. Her screams of fear turned high pitched as she felt her body fill with his hot manhood. Her eyes bugged out as he moved deeper and deeper inside of her, it did not feel possible for him to move so far inside of her without ripping her apart! She gave a gasping breath as she felt her womb open wide for the unicorn’s dick. She then gave a loud and long moan as her body started to shiver in the aftershocks of the attack. Her hips bucked up and down against her will as she had a sudden and unexpected orgasm. Her back arched and her eyes rolled back in pleasure as a mix of drool and blood escaped her mouth and moved down her chin. Griselda had innocently played with what she thought sex was with her fellow Valkyrie, but this was something on a whole new level. She had never felt something so intense and deep. Her mind could not keep up with the wave of sensation. After what felt like hours she breathed again in a ragged breath. 

“Warrior of Ragnanival,” the Unicorn spoke respectfully. “You have fought valiantly and have earned an honorable death.” He then started moving his hips back and forth, his massive member sliding in and out of her. His bestial dick raped her fully and deeply with each thrust. 

By the time Griselda has realized what was happening she was moaning with pleasure. Her hips were moving in time with his, urging him on. When she was not moaning, she was panting like an animal in heat. Her breasts swayed up and down with her movements, the wings at her hips shivering with each thrust. With her arms bound above her head she could not do much other than move his hips. She lifted one leg high while the other allowed her to keep her balance. She eagerly opened herself up to his manhood.

The unicorn’s thrusts started to increase in speed and Griselda cried out in pleasure again, her back arching. She had another orgasm; this one was accompanied by juices squirting from her privates in a spray. Despite her peak the thrusts kept coming inside of her and she was unable to rest. She let out a deep throaty moan as her pussy squeezed and contracted. “F-Fuck!” she managed to cry briefly between her orgasm and another thrust. 

The knight huffed in effort and grabbed her raised leg, lifting it higher. This forced Griselda to turn her whole body sideways. She braced herself against the wall as he let go of her arms. She could no longer even fathom fighting against this now. In this new position she felt his dick move into her sideways and somehow even deeper than before. She screamed in pleasure as she shivered and had a violent orgasm. Her hips thrust back and forth wildly, her breasts shook and her ass tightened and convulsed. Still the thrusts refused to stop and the pleasure just kept building inside of her.

Every few thrusts came with another cry and orgasm, spraying liquid from her privates and her back arching out of her control. “I can’t stop cumming!” she managed to say as tears streaked down her face and drool rolled down her chin. She screamed again and her tongue razzed out of her mouth. Her next cry of pleasure was more of a squeal and her eyes rolled up to the back of her head. 

“Whore of Odin,” the unicorn’s voice rumbled through his huffing breaths. “Accept my seed!” His thrusts then increased in speed and intensity. His hands grabbed the wings on her hips and roughly used her body. Griselda went silent as her body grew stiff and ridged. She had no more breath and her body was experiencing multiple orgasms so rapidly her mind simply shut down. With a high-pitched whinny, the unicorn went stiff as well and his member erupted with his seed. A seemingly impossible amount of semen flooded her body. Her womb and privates filled in seconds and it then burst from the seems between their privates. Semen rained down on her hips and legs. 

For a moment Griselda was so still that the Unicorn Knight thought she might be dead already. However, a moment later she gasped for breath. With a nod the knight stepped backwards and removed himself from her tight body. She fell to the ground limply, slumping against the wall. More semen escaped from his member with a groan and splashed across her face, neck and breasts. 

The princess of Ragnanival looked up at him her eyes void of intelligence. Her body was hot and slimy and her hips were still twisting and thrusting randomly with the after shocks of the experience. Slowly her mind fought its way through the haze and her eyes started to clear and sharpen. However, by the time she realized what exactly had happened she looked up to see a hoof slam down on top of her.

Griselda was not sure how long she had been unconscious but she awoke to unimaginable pain. Her face was lying in a pool of blood and her body was covered in a mix of dirt, dust, sweat, semen and blood. As she lay in pain, she slowly started to feel a numbness rise from her body. She coughed up more blood and she realized what was happening to her. 

She looked around wildly until her eyes fell upon the dimly glowing blue spearhead that lay a few feet away. She knew she was going to die, but at least she would die holding the symbol of her father’s love. Slowly Griselda pulled herself along the ground. It took all of her strength and it felt like an eternity before she finally gripped the black haft of the weapon. With a sigh of relief, she pulled it to her chest and she rolled onto her back. 

“Griselda!” cried a familiar voice. The Valkyrie princess did not have the strength to look up but she recognized the voice belonging to her younger sister. 

“Gwendolyn,” Griselda said in a soft, weak voice. Gentle hands lifted her head and cradled it. In her blurry vision she saw her sister, looking down in a panic, tears threatening to well up in her eyes. Griselda was grateful that the battle seemed to be abating so that she could speak to her sister in these final moments. “It’s so… quiet now…”

The Princess of the Valkyries smiled weakly as she realized she had no regrets. She had died a warrior’s death and had surely earned the praise of her Lord Father…

Thus begins Valkyrie Prologue


	2. Gwendolyn vs. Velvet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains elements of Yuri and Futanari. It is my first attempt to write anything like this. Really pushing myself here.

Timeframe – Valkyrie Chapter 2, Act 3

Gwendolyn descended on the Witch’s Forest at her greatest speed. Her blue wings catching on the air and guiding her down under the line of trees. Branches and leaves flew by her, dangerously close but she paid them no mind. She was unconcerned with such minor things. So much depended on her and she could not fail!

Griselda, her beloved sister was dead. Gwendolyn blinked a tear from her eye as she gripped the weapon in her hand tighter. She had died in the battle for the crystallization cauldron, for the sake of the Aesir, her people. And after all of that sacrifice a witch had somehow quieted the Cauldron and escaped. This strange woman in red had rendered Griselda’s death meaningless. However, the worst part was that Gwendolyn had seen her at the battle and had let her leave. If she had just known that the woman was a witch, she could have stopped her!

“Such thoughts are meaningless and have no purpose,” came a chiding, high pitched voice. Gwendolyn turned to see a small blue bird seemingly manifest from nowhere and fly alongside the Valkyrie. “You are not omnipotent. You simply want to blame yourself for everything because you do not know how else to handle problems.”

“Quiet!” Gwendolyn spat as she flapped her wings and put herself into a spin. She became a spinning arrow in the air, the psypher spear leading the way as she sliced through a massive monster in her path. The powerful weapon made quick work of the huge hairy beast, and without hesitation Gwendolyn flipped in the air and landed on her feet. She turned to regard the beast and recognized it from its massive double layered jaws and scorpion-like tail as a manticore. Dozens of phozons escaped the body and flew towards the psypher spear, the blue crystal consuming them instantly. Gwendolyn felt the weapon hum with energy.

It would have taken a team of Valkyrie to take down a manticore and she had finished this one in a breath. Her sister’s spear was a weapon without equal. But the Valkyrie Princess also knew that in order to make full use of the weapon and to grow its power she needed more phozons. She needed the energy of life itself. 

The Forest of Elrit was home to many creatures, giant frogs, grizzlies, goblins and even monsters like that manticore. While she searched for the Forest Witch, Gwendolyn decided that she would do a little hunting and be ready to use force against the woman if need be.

Timeframe – Valkyrie Chapter 2, Act 4

Gwendolyn spotted the familiar red hood she had seen before. The Forest Witch, Velvet, was running through a large lagoon that lay deep within the forest. The Valkyrie narrowed her eyes on her prey and dove through the sky, landing before her and blocking her path. She faced the witch with a determined look in her eyes. This woman who caused her father grief and rendered her sister’s sacrifice meaningless, Gwendolyn would make sure to get justice.

The Valkyrie raised her left hand to the witch. “I will not let you escape this time,” she declared with confidence. She took a second to take a good look at Velvet as she confronted her.

The witch wore very little. A long red hood adorned her head covered with several golden stars along the edges. Her short skirt left her midriff and legs bare above her stockings. She had what appeared to be long blond hair bound up within her hood. Her tight black top hugged her large breasts, letting people see their exact shape. Her whole outfit made her look like a gypsy performer. Gwendolyn might have even mistaken her for a prostitute if she had not known better, or if she had not carried a dangerous looking chain which glittered with red crystals on both ends. However, Velvet’s eyes were a beautiful violet which glittered with intelligence, strength and determination. They were somehow familiar to Gwendolyn.

“You’ll never get your wish Valkyrie. Confront me all you want, but you cannot change my resolve,” Velvet said with a casual confidence. She then waved her hand dismissively towards Gwendolyn, as if commanding a servant. “Go back and inform the Demon Lord. I will not listen to your pleas.”

Gwendolyn did not care for the tone the older woman took. She was not some pawn to be ignored. “You have no choice in the matter,” Gwendolyn replied sternly, her eyes glaring daggers at the witch. “If you insist that you will not repair the Cauldron…”

Without any warning she lunged forward. She sliced her psypher spear low towards Velvet’s legs, while sliding ahead with speed and grace. 

She only hit air as Velvet easily leapt away from the attack. The witch’s jump carried her over Gwendolyn’s head and she splashed in the lagoon as she landed. The effective dodge seemed effortless for the woman. She turned to regard Gwendolyn, seeing her now as a threat, if only a minor one.

“That evil spear and my chain are both psyphers. If we battle, it will be a serious affair,” Velvet stated matter-of-factly as she slowly gripped her chain. 

Gwendolyn’s eyes widened with the revelation. Those red crystals must be psyphers created by the Cauldron itself. The Valkyrie’s own psypher was forged from netherworld crystals giving it its pale blue color. Gwendolyn knew the power of the weapon she held and it slightly scared her. Her opponent was a formidable woman with a weapon at least as powerful. She could not afford to hesitate now. 

Gwendolyn took a step forward and pointed her spear at her enemy’s neck. “You’re hesitating…” she said in defiance of Velvet’s confidence. “Bluffing will only get you so far. If you value your life, obey the king.”

With shocking speed, the chain whipped forward. Moving on purely on instinct and muscle memory honed into her body, Gwendolyn knocked the weapon away with her spear. A brilliant flash resulted in the clashing magical weapons. The Valkyrie slid back slightly, blinking away the dots in her sight before regaining her composure.

“You ignorant fool. You cut short your own life by meddling in my affairs,” the witch said, annoyance and frustration seeping into her voice for the first time. Her perfect mask of confidence cracking ever so slightly. “Using the Crystallization Cauldron will doom the entire world.” She looked down slightly regarding her weapon’s glow. Her eyes took on a more retrospective look as her voice took a regretful tone. “That accursed Cauldron served as a trigger to the horror that befell my native country of Valentine…” With a breath she looked back up at Gwendolyn, her confidence and focus restored. “It is cataclysm’s womb, and it should not exist.”

Gwendolyn started piecing things together as Velvet spoke. Velvet was from Valentine, the nation that created the Cauldron and was where the Aesir had battled the Vanir. No wonder the witch had a vested interest in things. “The great magical country of Valentine is said to have been destroyed overnight…” she spoke thinking back on the lessons she learned as a child. “I am aware of the story you describe. The Valentine Prophecies say the world will be destroyed by five disasters. One of those five involves a furnace that spews despair. You say that line refers to the Crystallization Cauldron?” It would make sense that Velvet would believe such things that came from her own country. But if that was the case then the witch was being foolish. “Tis but a rumor from a ruined land,” Gwendolyn said in an attempt to rationalize with the woman in red. 

“War will break across the world. The winning country will rule over the entire land,” Velvet said, beginning her counter argument. “Your country’s ambition is merely a convenient lie for the Demon Lord.”

“Do you imply that my king is deceiving everyone? I will not hear this mockery!” Gwendolyn spat in retort. How dare this witch say such slander against her father? She stalked forward with death in her eyes. “Stop this nonsense. I shall take your life if I must…”

Timeframe – Valkyrie Chapter 2, Act 5

Deep in the back of Gwendolyn’s mind she remembered that her father had asked her to not harm the witch and to be respectful. But right now, her anger at the woman was simply too much to try and control. She flung herself at Velvet, thrusting, slashing and twirling her spear in a series of attacks that she had drilled into her mind and body hundreds of times. Each movement was a piece of a deadly dance that could rip the life from her enemies with ease. 

Unfortunately for the Valkyrie, Velvet also seemed to be a dancer. As the blue psypher came at the witch she ducked, weaved and twirled her body like an expert ballerina. Her movements through the shallow lagoon were almost breath takingly beautiful. Gwendolyn would have taken a moment to admire it if the black chain Velvet held did not strike back at her. With each twist of her hips and subtle movements of her arms, the red psypher of the witch whipped forward with shocking speed and force. With each side of the chain a deadly weapon Gwendolyn was forced on the defensive almost instantly. 

First came the left side and then the right. Gwendolyn hopped back avoiding each strike. Then both sides came down at her at once in an X shape. The Valkyrie flipped backwards, narrowly dodging the attack, but when she regained her feet the chains were defying gravity, flying straight at her and twisting around themselves in the process. Gwendolyn brought her spear up in a defensive gesture, blocking one red psypher while the other struck her in the midsection. She groaned and was forced back by the blow. Her knees wobbled as she instantly felt weak from the strike. So, this is what it felt like to be hit by a psypher? Gwendolyn had a new respect for her sister’s spear. 

The Valkyrie wasted no time and took to the air, but rather than soar above the witch she quickly reversed directions, only feet above Velvet and dove straight at her. This took the red clad woman by surprise and she had no defense ready when the blue psypher came down at her. At the last second, she attempted to twirl away from the blow but the spear slashed a line in her left forearm and pushed her backwards through the waters of the lagoon. Dozens of large frogs and lily pads were pushed away from the two women, many escaping for their lives. 

Velvet cursed but Gwendolyn was on the move again. The Vakyrie jumped up again, spinning her body like a top and slashing her spear around her. This created a spinning blue wheel of death which moved quickly towards Velvet. Before the blow could land the witch lifted the right psypher crystal on her chain and it levitated before her. With a mumbled word of magic the psypher burst into a scarlet red flame. With a flick of her wrist a small whirlwind of pale fire shot towards Gwendolyn and connected with her spinning attack. 

The Valkyrie screamed as she felt the intense heat and her focus instantly broke. She fell to the water blow, frantically trying to put the flames out on her wings and dress. A second small twister of flame followed the first however and Gwendolyn was struck again by the witch’s psypher magic. Rather than be engulfed in the strangely colored fire, the Valkyrie brought forth her own magic from her psypher. It filled with pure cold energy which radiated around her and instantly smothered the flames. When she regained her footing, her white and black dress was covered in burns and singes, and she was breathing hard. 

With a scream of fury, she flew straight at Velvet, her body became a spinning airborne missile. The two psypher clashed with a flash of light, magical flame mixing with mystical cold. The attack pushed Velvet back through the water but Gwendolyn just kept coming, pushing her enemy farther and farther through the lagoon. Eventually they crashed past the shallow water and into the deep woods proper. Rather than collide with a tree, Velvet thrust the ends of her chain into the solid ground and pulled herself to the soil. Gwendolyn quickly flew past, taking to the skies and turning to take another pass.

Velvet’s chain then flew to the trees pulling her upwards and allowing her to swing to the next tree. Gwendolyn thrust herself down at her enemy, ready to skewer her in mid-air. However, Velvet grabbed a vial from somewhere on her person and flung it at the Valkyrie as she swung from tree to tree. The vial of red liquid shattered on impact against Gwendolyn and then exploded in a violent burst of flames. Gwendolyn screamed in shock and pain as the fire and concussive force of the attack knocked her from the sky and sent her to the ground like a crashing meteor. 

Velvet landed and looked towards the smoking body of the Valkyrie. As Gwendolyn slowly rose to her feet the witch could not hold back her shock. “So, it is true what they say about Valkyrie, while their bodies remain pure, they cannot be killed in battle,” Velvet said to her enemy as much as herself. 

Gwendolyn’s dress was in tatters and her body was covered in minor cuts and burns. If she had not placed the defensive cold spell on herself earlier it would have been much worse. Her body ached all over and she felt impossibly weary, but with an enemy before her Princess Gwendolyn was never going to surrender. Lifting her spear, she started to spin it in air. She willed the phozon’s inside to feed into her magic. With each twirl the cold misty aura around Gwendolyn grew thicker and paler. Her eyes shimmered with hatred towards Velvet as she brought forth the whole of her will through the psypher spear. At the instant she knew she could no longer hold back the power she swung the weapon before her and let loose her magic. 

A lance of cold shot forth from the blue spearhead at an impossibly fast speed. Velvet cried out in shock as it crossed the distance between them in a blink of an eye. Her burning red psypher struck the cold energy but it was instantly swallowed up. The pale blue lance shot through the chain and into Velvet’s chest. She tried to scream in pain but her body was instantly frozen solid. The spell was not done however and more and more ice built on top of her. Moments later a solid brick of ice stood where the witch had once been.

Gwendolyn could barely see the dark silhouette of the woman incased in ice as she let out a long breath. Her legs gave out and she dropped to the forest floor in exhaustion. Her psypher grew dim, now empty of phozons and Gwendolyn wanted nothing more than to lay down and sleep.

A horrible squealing cracking sound awoke the Valkyrie from her stupor. She looked up to see the ice encasing Velvet explode into thousands of tiny ice shards. Scarlet flame roared up all around Velvet who freed herself from the ice and glared daggers as Gwendolyn. With a cry of fury, she sent both ends of her magical chain into the ground before her.

Sensing danger Gwendolyn attempted to stand but her body was too weak from her last attack and she moved sluggishly. From below her sharp red psyphers emerged from the ground flying up and striking her. Just as fast as they rose, they slid back into the ground. This happened so rapidly that it looked like dozens of psypher chains were striking up at her. She screamed in pain as the weapons attacked her faster than she could possibly respond to. Her spear was struck and sent flying from her hands. The blue grieves on her legs were struck over and over and over again until they shattered like glass. The remains of her dress were shredded into nothing. Gwendolyn was rendered completely helpless from the savage attack.

Velvet gave her hands a twist in the air and her chains responded. The black links of cool metal wrapped around Gwendolyn’s ankles and wrists before wrapping around nearby trees. Velvet then gripped her hands together and pulled them to her sides. The chains went tight and lifted Gwendolyn from the ground, her legs and arms bound and pulled away from her, leaving her arms wide and her legs spread. 

Gwendolyn struggled but the witch’s spell was too powerful, even if the Valkyrie had her full strength, she was not sure if she could have escape from this bondage. She cursed angrily but could not hold back the deep blush from her cheeks. Her face burned as she realized that she was naked and on full display to this woman, the only thing covering her now was the golden collar around her neck and the tiara on her head. 

Velvet walked towards her prey slowly. Her eyes were filled with a seething hatred. Chips of ice still fell from her body and she was completely drenched in ice cold water. The witch could not hide the fact that she shivered in the after effects of the Valkyrie’s freezing lance. “I was hoping the stories about virgin Valkyries were just false rumors but it seems I cannot kill you,” Velvet said after a deep breath, attempting to regain her composure. “But I also can tell that you will never give up the hunt for me no matter how much I shame you in battle.”

Gwendolyn spat at Velvet in defiance but her spittle fell short of the witch. “So, it seems I have to be creative,” Velvet continued as she produced more vials from a small pouch on her hip. She uncorked one which was filled with a clear liquid and approached the bound Gwendolyn. She poured the thick oil over the Valkyrie’s chest. It slid down her small breasts and then over her bare abdomen. Gwendolyn struggled weakly as her body tingled with a strange sensation. The oil continued to cover her body, sliding over her hips, bottom and then across her unprotected privates. Her body shivered with the strange sensation that seemed to creep up her spine. The Valkyrie groaned as she tried to fight the feelings filling her body. Her heart started to beat faster as her body quickly grew hot. Her small pink nipples grew erect as she let out a long breath. 

“T-there is nothing you can do to me w-witch,” Gwendolyn said in weak defiance. Her body started to squirm seemingly against her will as the oil completely covered her. Her whole body glistened in the stray rays of sunshine that broke through the trees. “As long a-as I stay l-loyal to my king…I-I-I cannot be d-defeated.” She was struggling to talk she felt so strange covered in the strange liquid.

“We will just have to see about that Valkyrie,” Velvet said with a snarky looking smirk as she drank down the other potion she had. This one was blue and had a more drink-like consistency. She dropped the vial behind her and it shattered softly. The witch took a deep breath and shuddered as she grew closer to Gwendolyn again. As she walked, she grabbed her short skirt and dropped it down her legs. She then grabbed the black panties which hung to her hips and pulled them down as well. Reaching down she slid a finger across her naked privates. She was completely shaved down there which Gwendolyn thought was strange for a commoner forest witch. Velvet’s narrow finger found her clitoris in the folds of her privates and started to stroke it slowly. She groaned softly in pleasure, her breathing slowly becoming deeper.

Gwendolyn’s eyes opened wide at the erotic public display before her. Had this witch had truly gone mad!? She could not take her eyes away from the woman as she saw the clitoris grow bigger with stimulation. This was nothing Gwendolyn had not seen before; Valkyrie were known to indulge each other’s pleasures and often did not hide it from their fellow Valkyrie. It was not something Gwendolyn felt comfortable with, but she would not deny her sisters joy and pleasure, especially if that was the only way to maintain their virgin bodies at the same time. However, the stimulated clitoris did not stop growing. Moments later it was an inch tall, growing larger and wider. Velvet’s groans grew louder and she bent forwards slightly as she wrapped more fingers around the massive clitoris. It took only a few minutes before it had grown to almost a foot in length and wider than any of her fingers. 

Gwendolyn had never seen a penis before, but she knew the general idea of their appearance. For all intents and purposes Velvet had grown herself a penis, or at least the closest thing she could manage with a mix of alchemy and magic. A moment later Gwendolyn knew exactly what was coming next.

“Wait no no!” She cried as she fought against her bonds. She flapped her hip mounted blue wings in a panic. The chains rattled but did not let their prisoner go. “You…you don’t even know if something like that will work on me! It is supposed to be a man!” 

Velvet smiled at Gwendolyn, showing her teeth. “I suppose that is true,” she said licking her lips while regarding the Valkyrie. “But you cannot blame me for trying my best, can you? I have to much respect to hold anything back.” Her voice dripped with condescension as she said the word ‘respect.’ Her make-shift dick gently touched Gwendolyn’s spread privates.

Princess Gwendolyn of the Aesir, daughter of King Odin, whined weakly as she felt her body react to the touch. The oil on her body was causing her to feel these strange things! As she struggled uselessly, she blinked away tears from her eyes. “F-fine do your worst, Forest Witch!” she cried with every last shred of her self-respect.

“Oh, I will, Valkyrie,” Velvet said softly as she aimed her member at its target. She then slid her hands over Gwendolyn’s hips and around her ass. She gave the cheeks a squeeze before thrusting herself inside of Gwendolyn. 

Both women gasped at the shocking sensation. Gwendolyn arched her back and bit her lip as hard as she could manage. The feeling of being filled up by this woman was incredible, she had expected intense pain but instead she only felt a deep pleasure that slid up her body. She had almost cried out with shock, but she would not have given the witch the satisfaction. 

“So…this is what it feels like from this side,” Velvet said to herself as she let herself moan softly. “It is so tight and warm. You are hugging me so close, Valkyrie.” Her face grew red as her eyes shifted subtlety as she regarded Gwendolyn’s body. “I never thought about just how cute you are.”

Gwendolyn’s face burned at Velvet’s words. “W-what?” was all she could say. No one had ever talked to her like that before and she was unprepared for it. 

Velvet’s lips fell onto Gwendolyn’s petite breasts kissing them softly. Her lips lovingly caressed the tender flesh, her tongue massaging the erect nipples. Her hands then gently slid around Gwendolyn’s backside and lower back. The assault had slowly transformed into a somewhat loving embrace. “Maybe it is the potion, but your body looks so lovely,” Velvet said softly.

Twisting weakly in the witch’s embrace, Gwendolyn had no idea how to defend against such an attack. Her body was never touched and caressed, she was a warrior and all contact in her life had been followed by pain. Her head spun in confusion as Velvet’s body seemed to appreciate her. The touches to her nipples were particularly powerful. Before she knew it, Gwendolyn was letting out a soft moan as her shockingly sensitive breasts were stimulated. 

Velvet’s hands moved up and up the valkyrie’s body until they reached her neck. The chains lowered Gwendolyn slightly so they could look in each other’s eyes. The witch’s gentle hands caressed her neck and cheek as she gazed into the deep blue of Gwendolyn’s eyes. Gwendolyn started to speak but her words were muffled by the sudden deep kiss pressed against her lips. Velvet kissed Gwendolyn deeply and passionately, locking her lips against the Valkyrie Princess. Gwendolyn struggled and attempted to mumble through the lip lock but she simply could not.

Gwendolyn’s first kiss had gone to a woman and an enemy at that. It just seemed so wrong and yet she could not deny now nice it all felt. Slowly her eyes shut and she let herself fall into the kiss. Only then did Velvet start moving her hips. Her magically constructed member started moving in and out of Gwendolyn’s tight womanhood. Both women moaned through the kiss, and as their lips opened, their tongues became intertwined. 

Gwendolyn’s moans were high pitched and short. As much as she tried to deny them, they came against her will. Her body tingled with the sensation as her privates were invaded and she could not describe it as anything but pleasure. She began to realize why Valkyrie would touch each other like this, it felt too good. After a particularly powerful wave of pleasure through her body, Gwendolyn started to move her hips in time with Velvet’s thrusts. She also subconsciously squeezed her privates tighter with the pleasure. 

In contrast Velvet’s own moans were deep and loud, they came with the unexpected return of her affections that Gwendolyn was providing. Velvet pulled from their kiss so she could take a deep breath as her own body tingled in pleasure. Gwendolyn was squeezing her so tightly and sweetly. “No wonder Cornelius wants to do this so often,” she commented to herself as she thrust into Gwendolyn again. With a deep breath she grabbed Gwendolyn’s tight ass and started to thrust faster and harder.

Gwendolyn’s defenses broke then as she let out a loud groan that slowly turned into a long moan of pleasure. “Uuuuh, oh g-god!” she cried out into the woods. Her body loved every thrust and every touch and it swam in pleasure. Slowly Gwendolyn’s resistance died away and she had sex with Velvet. 

Their moans echoed around them as they continued to make love deep in the forest. Velvet, in a fit of passion, pulled her top from her body, exposing her much larger breasts. Her shockingly long blond hair fell down her body now that it was free from her hood. Velvet only stood in her stockings now as she ravished Gwendolyn’s tight womanhood. Pulling her closer, her large round breasts pressed against Gwendolyn’s petite yet perky ones, their erect nipples rubbing against one another. “Your body feels so good, Valkyrie,” Velvet said between her deep hot breaths. “I could fuck you forever.”

Gwendolyn looked back into her ‘lover’s’ deep purple eyes. “W-well no one t-told you to stop,” she found herself saying. Unable to move her arms or legs more than a few centimeters, Gwendolyn instead wrapped her wings around Velvet’s hips and pulled her close in an embrace. She found herself pressing her own kiss against Velvet’s lips then. This was all too much for her and she just wanted to drown in the pleasure. 

Velvet’s kisses moved down to Gwendolyn’s neck as their passions grew too strong for each of them to control. Her hips started moving faster and faster as the pleasure and anticipation grew. “V-valkyrie, I’m going to cum,” she whispered into her ear as they embraced. 

“M-me t-too,” Gwendolyn responded as her body arched back sharply with pleasure. She started to shiver and her moans grew louder and louder as she attempted to hold on. “Aaaah!” she screamed in pleasure as her body started to experience powerful convulsions. 

Velvet echoed her cry of passion with one last thrust. She also shivered in pleasure as they had simultaneous orgasms. The sensation was just too much for her and her binding spell faded. The chains went limp around Gwendolyn and she fell to the ground, the sudden weight also dropping Velvet.

Gwendolyn breathed heavily as she looked around. What was she doing again? Her eyes fell on her sister’s spear, lying only a few feet away. She…she needed that right? Slowly she started to craw towards the weapon.

However, she was stopped by Velvet’s hands, sliding up her body. The witch slid herself up Gwendolyn’s back, her breasts caressing the soft flesh. “It felt too good,” Velvet whispered softly. “I need your pussy again.” She lifted Gwendolyn’s left let up high before thrusting her clitoris-member deep inside again. 

Gwendolyn groaned in pleasure as she felt herself get filled again. Velvet’s breasts pressed against her back and her hands wrapped around and caressed Gwendolyn’s own breasts. As much as the Valkyrie wanted to fight her body would not let her. She turned her head to the witch slowly and their eyes met again. “F-fuck me more,” she said softly, in an almost pleading voice. 

Velvet’s hips started thrusting again as her hands caressed Gwendolyn’s breasts and inner legs. They kissed deeply as Gwendolyn joined in with her own hip movements. The witch let out a deep moan at that as her hand slid up her leg towards Gwendolyn’s gushing womanhood. “Your pussy feels so good,” she whispered into Gwendolyn’s ear. 

Gwendolyn blushed furiously at those words and she grew even tighter, causing Velvet to moan again, and louder. 

“What do you think of my dick, Valkyrie?” Velvet asked as she pinched her lover’s nipple. 

As the Valkyrie moaned her face felt like it was on fire. She did not want to say anything and kept her mouth shut; she was simply too embarrassed by all of this.

Velvet smiled playfully at Gwendolyn’s shy nature. “You know you want to tell me,” she whispered erotically as her finger slid up Gwendolyn’s privates and started to stroke her clitoris. 

Gwendolyn gasped in a sudden spike in pleasure and then moaned deeply. “UUuuhh! Uuhhh! It feels good!” she forced out as her body arched, her erect breasts trusting up into the air. 

“What do you like about it?” Velvet continued, finding great pleasure in teasing the shy girl. Her finger started to rapidly stroke the clitoris back and forth as she spoke.

“AAaaahh!” Gwendolyn cried as her arms and legs and wings squirmed around her. “Its big, and deep and hot!” she cried out, not really knowing or caring what she said, this was all just too much for her. “It is making me cum again!!” 

Velvet winced as Gwendolyn had a violent orgasm in her arms. Her pussy grew tight and twisted around her member. The witch was not ready for it but the spasm caused her own fast orgasm. She cried out in a deep moan before she realized what was happening.

Princess Gwendolyn lay there in the dirt, covered by a mix of sweat, oil and her own juices. She felt too tired to fight anymore. The strange pleasure had addled her brain. When Velvet grabbed her hips and forced her onto her hand and knees, Gwendolyn did not fight it. 

“The mix was too strong,” Velvet explained as she got onto her knees and pushed her member deep into Gwendolyn. “We cannot stop until it wears off, I think.” She shivered with pleasure as she felt Gwendolyn’s ass clap around her. “You’ve got the sexiest little ass,” she said with a grin as she gave it a spank. 

Gwendolyn cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure as she was spanked by the witch. She struggled to keep herself upright as the thrusts came then. In this position it felt deeper than ever and the Valkyrie simply let herself take it. She moaned again as they made love. Velvet’s hips smacked against her ass with each thrust.

Her moans grew higher pitched as she suddenly felt Velvet’s hands on her wings. The witch’s small and gentle hands caressed her blue feathers lovingly as he continued her thrusting. Gwendolyn’s neck arched up as she moaned and her whole body shivered. She had no idea that her wings were this sensitive too. Velvet grabbed Gwendolyn’s hip mounted wings and started to thrust harder and harder. 

Gwendolyn started panting like an animal in heat as she fully lost control of herself. Her eyes rolled up in her head as she panted, drool rolling down her chin as her tongue sloshed back and forth in the air. The thrusts only grew harder and harder, her ass cheeks grew redder with each smack of Velvet’s hips and Gwendolyn’s body reveled in all the sensations. “Shoo gewd, shoo gewd,” she tried to say as her face contorted in pleasure. “Fuck mah pushy, fuuuck it!”

Her whole body started to vibrate wildly. Gwendolyn’s brain shut down completely. The alchemy of the oil on her body, mixed with the magical dick inside of her caused a level of pleasure that was simply unnatural and wrong and she could no longer take it. The orgasm that shook her body dwarfed the others in sheer intensity and everything went white.

When Gwendolyn recovered her senses, she found herself lovingly licking Velvet’s engorged clitoris. It had shrunken down to a fraction of its previous size. Velvet knelt over her head, and gently held Gwendolyn’s face to her own pussy. The witch’s hips rocked back and forth slowly, her eyes were closed, obviously deep in pleasure. With one final stroke of her tongue, Velvet’s clitoris returned to its normal size and her body jerked once in pleasure. Her pussy gushed into Gwendolyn’s face and she moaned and shivered in an orgasm. The witch let out an exhausted breath before falling to the ground. 

Gwendolyn was not sure how long they lay there. It felt like years as the two women simply breathed and rested their bodies. However, when she heard the tell-tale clattering sounds of a chain, Gwendolyn quickly jumped up and grabbed her spear. 

Both nude women readied their weapons before a loud crash was heard behind them. They turned to see a massive figure looming over the two of them. King Odin in his elaborate armor glared down at them, a scowled on his white bearded face. “Stop this foolishness both of you!” he roared.

Continued in Valkyrie Chapter 2, Act 6


	3. Gwendolyn's Resolve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: The chapter contains copious amounts of General Brigan, the ugly bastard to end all ugly bastards. You have been warned. (No penetration and he dies at the end of that helps)

Valkyrie – Chapter 3, Act 2

“Hm, yes as you command, sire!” bellowed Brigan as he pretended to sound loyal to his king. Gwendolyn knew him well enough to understand that his words were dripping with sarcasm. “I shall sacrifice the witch to the dragon, as ordered.” The large Aesir warrior then stomped off, chuckling to himself. A small team of Valkyrie grabbed the witch, Velvet, who was now bound, and pulled her to follow Brigan. 

Gwendolyn looked at the woman as she was dragged off, a storm of emotions flooding through her as she did. Velvet was her half-sister. At first that idea had disgusted her, but it was not her choice to be born from Gwendolyn’s father. And the Valkyrie Princess could not blame Odin either. 

Thinking of her father she turned to regard him as he sat upon his massive thrown. The king of the aesir was a massive figure, clad in an elaborate suit of armor. He looked strong enough to topple whole kingdoms with the power of his arms alone. However, his eyes contained a deep wisdom that showed his true intelligence. At his moment they were distracted, full of grief. For the first time Gwendolyn saw her father as old as he sat, slumped on his throne. He signed as he watched his illegitimate daughter be dragged away to her death. 

“Father?” Gwendolyn asked, her soft voice echoing lightly in the great hall where she stood. Seeing her father like this was just too painful for her. She had devoted her life and everything she was to her father and his ambition. But now, it seems to have only brought him grief. Grief that even Griselda’s death did not bring. “What is the matter? Are you so concerned for this person?”

“She…” Odin’s great basso voice rumbled as he slowly turned to regard his much smaller daughter. “She resembles a woman I once loved. That is all.” He turned away then, his words somehow helping him realize his true sorrow. Despite his powerful body and infinite wisdom, Odin looked weak and helpless, sitting in the dark. “Please… leave me.”

Gwendolyn’s heart ached with an intensity she could barely contain. Velvet’s death would destroy her father, she knew by just looking at him. And it was all Gwendolyn’s fault. Odin had told her to be respectful and not harm Velvet and then she had gone and captured her. If not for that her father would still have his spark. 

The Valkyrie did her best to hold back tears. She could not let this happen! She had to save Velvet for the sake of her father. She turned from the room, gripping her psypher spear tightly, and quickly took to the air. General Brigan seemed determined, but Gwendolyn would somehow convince the warrior to stop his plans. No matter the cost!

Valkyrie – Chapter 3, Act 3

Gwendolyn drank down the warming potion she had purchased from the merchant on her way out of Nebulapolis. She frowned at the bitter taste; it was probably just alcohol. However, the cold of Winterhorn Ridge was famous and she knew no other method to stay warm on the frigid mountains. She was scared her wings might become useless to her if they froze in the cold. 

She flapped them again as she flew over another snowy mound. The area was filled with Ice Trolls and Giants and Gwendolyn had no desire to face such monsters despite the strength of her weapon. The dragon who lived atop the mountain, Wagner, supposedly was the strongest of his kind. There was a chance that she would have to face that monster at the peak, and if that was the case, she did not want to waste her strength on anything else. 

Gwendolyn was forced to land eventually. Valkyrie could not truly fly like fairies or birds. However, their ability to guide was so efficient that they could stay in the air for hours before landing. The mountain was too tall and she would need to travel the rest of the way on foot.

She grimaced as she trudged through the snow around her boots. She refused to shiver in the cold and kept heading up at a steady pace. She could hear her feathers rustling around her hips as they formed her skirt. She glared down at them; she would not shiver! Was that potion doing nothing?

The Valkyrie then had an idea. She rose her spear and looked deep into the glowing blue psypher at its tip. She took a deep breath and brought forth the cool energy within it. A shimmering pale aura surrounded her body and she could feel it creating a barrier between her and the cold. She gave a relaxed sigh. Not even her snow-covered legs felt the chill any longer. With a nod she then sprinted up the mountain. 

Valkyrie - Chapter 3, Act 4

“Where is the dragon!?” General Brigan bellowed, his voice echoing around him. 

Gwendolyn froze at the sound of his voice and she quickly caught sight of the massive man. Desperately, she jumped behind a small rock formation to hide herself.

Brigan and his usual retinue of personal Valkyrie stood upon the wide flat summit of the mountain. He was a wall of a man, his shoulders wide and his legs thick and squat. Rather than wearing armor to fit his build he simply strapped on a series of shields to his chest. To Gwendolyn it seemed appropriate for the brutish, uncouth man. 

“Find him!” he commanded, spittle flying from his mouth and landing over his red beard, which he kept split down the middle. He was truly the most grotesque man Gwendolyn had ever known. 

His troops quickly spread out and left Brigan alone with the still bound Velvet. He sighed and then chuckled to himself. “I don’t actually mind that the dragon isn’t here. There is no guarantee that he would deliver the ring even if you are sacrificed.” 

“This is foolishness,” Velvet stated as she knelt on the ground, her arms and legs tied. “Wagner swallowed the ring Titrel, there is no way to get it back.”

Brigan shrugged at the witch’s words. “It matters little,” he said as he regarded the witch. He reached down with his massive hand and pulled down her hood, Velvet’s long hair spilling down her body. “You are quite the woman; I should expect nothing less from the daughter of Odin.” He licked his lips.

Velvet’s eyes widened as she looked up at the massive man. “What are you planning?” she asked, keeping fear from her voice but unable to hide it in her eyes. 

“You are dying here on this mountain even if the dragon does not arrive,” Brigan said softly, looming over Velvet, his eyes leering at her. His hands then grabbed her top and began to pull, the fabric ripping easily. With a quick tare her top was ripped in half and her large breasts were fully displayed. Velvet could not hold back a cry of shock and fear. Her nipples were erect in the cold and goosebumps covered her body. “Heheheh might as well enjoy myself, I would hate to waste a perfectly usable woman.”

“Fiend!” Velvet spat as Brigan pushed her over, his hands moving to the lower half of her outfit. “Detestable pig!” She tried to struggle but bound as she was, and without her psypher she could do little against a man the size of Brigan.

Gwendolyn cursed seeing her half-sister about to be raped by this gross beast of a man. Her heroic nature took over and she leapt from the stones she was hiding behind. She rose her hand before her and called out. “Halt, General Brigan!”

Brigan looked up, shocked to see the Valkyrie Princess suddenly appear before her. Velvet also looked up from where she lay, tears threatening to escape her eyes. “What are you doing here, little princess?” Brigan growled, showing the usual amount of respect he gave her; which was none.

“Do not touch her!” Gwendolyn commanded, her voice stern and eyes steady. 

“Oh, is the little princess here to protect her illegitimate half-sister?” Brigan asked in a condescending tone. He reached down and easily lifted Velvet with one hand. He turned her to face Gwendolyn. “Or perhaps to protect her lover?” He leered at her and laughed as he spoke.

Gwendolyn’s face started to burn at his words; she felt like it was on fire. While their ‘intimacy’ before had been part of a battle, she had truly enjoyed the experience. Discovering they were half-sisters caused all sorts of complicated feelings to fill her. She wanted to vomit mostly; it was taboo in so many ways. And yet….it had been wonderful. 

Velvet was also blushing heavily and looked away in shame.

Brigan bellowed a laugh that echoed around them. He stomped his feet and slapped his knee in joy. “It seems his children are just as twisted and weak as their father,” he proclaimed, lifting Velvet in one hand and approaching Gwendolyn. He licked her neck like she was made of candy and the witch shivered in revulsion. “Are you going to attack me, Gwendolyn?”

“N-No,” Gwendolyn stammered. Her confidence had been shattered by the awful man. Attacking the general was impossible. It would brand her a traitor to her kingdom and her father, she could never do that. 

“Then what will you do?” he asked softly, but with his growling voice it sounded like a low rumble.

“I uh well I,” Gwendolyn, flustered by the man who loomed over her and his naked captive.

Brigan smiled darkly through his unkept beard and dropped Velvet to the snowy ground. “How about this,” he said reaching for his belt. “Promise to become my mistress and I will not touch the witch.”

Gwendolyn grew pale and dropped her weapon in shock and terror. 

“Please me right here and now,” General Brigan continued, clearly enjoying the terror on her face. “And you get to save your sister/lover.” To emphasize the point, he unbuckled his belt and let his pants drop to the snow. His member stood in full display, slowly growing in size despite the temperature. 

The Valkyrie Princess nearly fainted at its size. It was gigantic and it was still growing. This could not be part of a human could it? “T-t-there is no way…. Some-something so big c-could fit inside me,” Gwendolyn stated, shivering in fear.

“True,” Brigan bellowed proudly. “You are still really just a child after all. You will have to find another way to pleasure me then. And make it quick!”

“Gwendolyn no!” Velvet cried as she struggled in the snow. “You can’t!”

With a deep breath Gwendolyn reached down and started to remove her boots, followed by her long gloves. She was thankful that the psypher spell continued to keep her warm. She then reached up and pulled down her dress, exposing her slender body. Her breasts weren’t terribly impressive but they were perky and appealing, her nipples erect despite her wishes. 

Valkyrie - Chapter 3, Act 5

She was screaming on the inside. General Brigan was well known for his treatment of women. Many Valkyrie found his bed and none of them seemed to escape the same way. He treated them like playthings, toys to be used and then discarded once they broke. His strength and sheer force of personality kept him at the highest ranks in the army despite his actions. He was a horrible bully, and that was really it. Part of her really wanted to stab her psypher into his heart, she knew her kingdom would be a better place if she did.

Brigan’s chuckles turned into sounds of appreciation for Gwendolyn’s body. He was obviously appraising her beauty. He scratched his chin and nodded his head. Swallowing her fear, Gwendolyn turned around to show the general her backside, sticking out her ass slightly. “Yes yes… you will do nicely.”

Gwendolyn turned her head to look at Brigan. His member stood straight, reaching its full size. “Does my body please you, Lord Brigan?” she asked softly in a submissive tone, knowing he would probably like that. 

His grotesque smile grew in size as she spoke. “It will,” he said wryly. “Now get to pleasing me!”

“As you command, my lord,” she said kneeling down, before his mountainous dick. He had an intense musk that filled her nostrils and it took everything she had not to turn away and wretch. She had to be strong.

Gwendolyn reached up with both of her hands and started to stroke him. He was so long and thick it would require both of her hands. She was shocked by how hard he felt. Could human flesh be so unyielding? She continued to stroke the shaft before her, looking up, uncertain she was doing anything for the general. Indeed, Brigan did not seem impressed by her actions. Blushing harder she moved closer to it and pressed her body against his dick. Her breasts were by no means big enough to wrap around his shaft, like she heard tales of some women doing to their lovers. But she still attempted to stroke him with her soft perky breasts. She used her hands to press her flesh to his, and used her hips and bent her knees to stroke his dick with her whole body. 

She closed her eyes and focused, trying not to think about what she was doing. She opened them again and looked up at Brigan, giving him a submissive and innocent look. “How does this please you, my lord?” 

“You’re getting there,” he smiled down at her evilly. “Use your tongue.”

Gwendolyn paused for the briefest of seconds. Use her tongue!? Was that something lovers did?! He hid her shock and disgust as well as she could manage before nodding and returning to her stroking movements. “My pleasure,” she said softly. 

She opened her mouth and started to lick the upper part of his dick. She slid her tongue up and down the shaft before sliding it around the tip of the member. She appeared to be intimate and gentle in her movements but it was hard work, she really needed to push with her tongue to get any sort of effect from Brigan. However, after a few more moments he gave the softest grunt of pleasure. 

The Valkyrie gathered her resolve. If she wanted to please Brigan she could not hold back! She opened her mouth as wide as she could manage before sliding the tip of his dick inside. She started to suck and caress him with her lips and tongue. Her head bobbed up and down on his stiff member. She looked up at him with wide innocent eyes, his dick in her mouth.

Brigan smiled down at her, but it seemed to Gwendolyn that he was looking more at her golden tiara than her face. He was looking down at the crown, the symbol of royalty that he had such distain for. He was getting off on the power he had over her.

His breathing grew heavier and his groans of pleasure increased in frequency as Gwendolyn continued with everything she had. What would it take to make him climax?

Gwendolyn felt an unexpected sensation between her legs and she continued to orally pleasure the general. Her privates were hot and wet. Despite how incredibly horrible this monster was, he was still a man and she was pleasuring him. There was something inexplicably erotic about the situation, if she ignored who her partner was. Her sensitive breasts and nipples were being stimulated. Velvet was also watching in a fascinated horror. That seemed to turn Gwendolyn on as well. Living her life as a stuck up and prudish princess, doing something so morally wrong was sort of arousing. 

She slurped down on him loudly as she moved deeper. Her left hand slid down her own body and found her privates. Slowly she started to rub them, her slender finger sliding inside of her body. A slight twinge of pleasure slid up her spine as she caressed her own clitoris. She gave a soft moan through her busy lips. The display of self-love causing Brigan to laugh with joy. 

“Yes, my toy, spread yourself wide. You’ll have to be ready for me someday,” he said through a pleasured groan. 

Velvet finally got back up on her knees. She looked at the struggling Gwendolyn and slowly inched herself closer to her half-sister. Their eyes met and Velvet’s seemed to say ‘let me help you.’ Gwendolyn nodded and took a breath as she pulled her mouth away from the member. 

Velvet’s tongue slid up and down the full shaft slowly and erotically. Unlike Gwendolyn she was practiced with this sort of thing. She then slid her tongue around his testicles before wrapping her lips around them and sucking. Brigan’s next groan was much louder and his hips started to shake. 

Shocked, Gwendolyn started to work his other side, her free hand stroking, her lips kissing and sucking. The two sisters working together seemed to pleasure and arouse the general much quicker as his breathing grew heavy. He reached down and snapped the ropes around Velvet’s arms, letting them free. 

Her arms now unbound she used them to slide her much larger breasts around Brigan’s dick and caress it. Her breasts met Gwendolyn’s and their nipples began to rub against each other. Unexpected excitement and pleasure ran through her chest and she shivered, her fingers pressing deeper into her own pussy. 

It was Velvet’s turn to suck on his dick and she did so with an eager vigor. However, her eyes were filled with hate as she pleasured him. Gwen was impressed by how deep she could go, and it encouraged her to try her best. When Velvet pulled back Gwendolyn quickly replaced her, attempting to take his dick as deep as her sister had. When she pulled back, she continued to lick the head. Velvet joined her, their tongues working either side of the manhood. Occasionally the tongues of the two sisters would meet and they would caress each other.

This lit the fire in her privates even more. She stuck another finger deep inside of her as she continued to pleasure herself. This all was so wrong but so arousing! 

Brigan let a full out moan, his eyes full of lust he did not even try to hide. He grabbed each sister’s head, one for each hand. He forcefully pushed his dick into Velvet’s mouth and thrust twice. He then pulled from her, saliva dripping from her mouth, and pushed his dick into Gwen’s mouth next. He continued like this, fucking her mouths and throats back and forth. Gwendolyn did her best to caress and suckle him when it was her turn, looking up at him like a submissive doll each time. 

He groaned loudly thrusting into Velvet’s mouth a few extra times. “My lord is so forceful,” Gwendolyn praised him while he took his time with her sister. She moved down to caress his balls while he was busy. “Your toys are so happy to be used.” 

She would have said more but Brigan forced her down on his dick a moment later, Velvet coughing and gagging. “Good to know,” he groaned, his thrusting growing harder and deeper. Gwendolyn tried not to gag as his dick was force down her throat. “I’ll keep you both, but I will tell the King that Velvet was eaten by the dragon.”

“You vile man,” Velvet said with scorn in her eyes as she began to suck on his testicles again. 

“When the people learn that he, not only, had a child with the enemy, but he was so heartless that he had her killed, the people will wonder if such a man is suited for the throne!” Brigan said with huffing breaths. His thrusting into Gwendolyn’s mouth and throat continued. “When they learn that the one living princess prefers me to her father the people will have no choice but to accept me as the new king!” 

Gwendolyn gasped for air as he finally pulled away from her, her face covered in saliva. She could not rest however as her mouth was forced against the side of his shaft, Velvet meeting her on the other side. He started to thrust his dick between the lips of both women, treating them like a sex toy. Gwendolyn did her best to please the man but at this point she was just a tool being used.

Brigan’s breaths grew faster and faster as his thrusts increased in pace, his member growing stiff and then starting to bulge. Gwendolyn could feel it grow hot and she felt it might start to burn her face! However, a moment later both girls were released and they fell to the snowy ground. Brigan’s member erupted like a hose, spraying semen with a shocking volume and force. 

Gwendolyn felt the hot man goo hit her chest and spray up her neck and cover the left half of her face. The smell was intense and she felt light headed with the sudden overwhelming nature of it. She turned to see Velvet also get covered in the white man seed, she coughed and cursed as some entered her mouth, much of it getting into her long hair. 

Brigan himself bent over and rested his hands on his knees. His massive dick quickly shriveling in the cold, deflating like a balloon. “Heh heh, yes, you two will be worth keeping,” he said grinning down at them, bits of drool and spittle covering his beard.

Slowly, erotically, Gwendolyn crawled through the snow towards the general, her face and chest still covered in his semen. He grinned down at her as she approached like an aroused feline. “My lord,” she purred as she started to curl up his leg. 

“Odin needs to learn the true purpose of women,” Brigan said to himself as Gwendolyn cuddled up to him. “With little effort they break and become sex crazed animals. This is your true nature, princess!”

He bellowed a laugh and looked to the heavens, drunk on pleasure and power. That all ended when a spear thrust into the underside of his thigh, where Gwendolyn was embracing him. He screamed in pain, falling to the ground, blood gushing from his wound. He roared and thrashed wildly with the sudden intensity of the wound and did not even notice the small Gwendolyn walk up onto his chest.

“You plan to use me against my father!?” she cried as she stood there, naked, dripping with snow and semen, psypher spear in hand. She spit down at his face. “You truly are the lowest of the low. You would dare treat me and my sister this way!?” Her glare showed a level of hatred and anger that Gwendolyn had never experienced before.

“Gr-“ Whatever Brigan was about to say was cut off as the spear plunged into his shoulder. He screamed as the psypher easily cut his mortal flesh. Gwendolyn wiped off her face as she regarded the twisting and suffering general. 

“Know this,” Gwendolyn whispered, leaning down to Brigan’s face, pulling down on her spear, twisting the wound in his shoulder. “I enjoyed being raped by my own sister more than even being close to your twisted cock.” He ripped the psypher from his shoulder and aimed it over his heart.

“You will be cast out as a traitor,” Brigan growled through the pain. “Even Odin will reject you if you kill me. You can’t do it.”

Gwendolyn thought back to the whole experience she had with Brigan, being violated and treated like an object to be fucked. How he gloated about the fall of her father as he rammed his dick into her mouth. Her face twisted in the anger she had not let herself during the act. Her grip on her weapon grew tighter, the pale blue glow growing brighter at the tip. 

She screamed as she brought her weapon down in a series of lightning quick stabs. Each thrust pushing into his wide muscled chest. Blood burst forth with each blow and Brigan screamed.

“GWENDOLYN!!” he roared.

When the princess finally cleared her head, she was rubbing snow over her body to clean the blood, sweat and semen from her. Velvet looked at her, regarding her sister. 

“Why did you do it?” she asked softly, her expression showing nothing.

“I did not do it for your sake,” Gwendolyn said softly. “It was for my father.”

Velvet took a minute to absorb that before shaking her head. “He will not thank you for running his plans of conquest and killing his top general,” Velvet explained. “You will be lucky if you do not get executed for this.”

“I care not…” Gwendolyn responded looking off into the distance, admiring the view from the mountain peak. 

Velvet looked to say something more but stopped herself. She simply nodded her head towards her sister and turned to leave. 

Valkyrie - Chapter 3, Act 6

“Foolish child!” Odin rumbled, his powerful voice echoing through the massive audience chamber. “You have ruined my plans and killed my chief vassal! Even I cannot forgive you for this!” 

Gwendolyn was again in Nebulapolis, in the great throne room of Odin. She had cleaned and recovered her clothing before returning home to report her crimes to her king. She need not have bothered, for Brigan’s retinue had seen what she had done and reported her crimes. Gwendolyn did not defend herself. She would not hide what she had done, and felt no shame for it.

Dozens of Odin’s subjects filled the chamber and looked up at the raised dais where the king and princess stood. They all muttered to themselves over what the king would do to his own daughter. Strangely, Gwendolyn found that she did not care what they thought, or that they were watching. For the first time ever, she felt proud of herself.

When she did not defend herself, Odin seemed to shake with frustration and anger. “Even if you are my daughter you must be punished!” The volume of his voice seemed to shake the pillars around them and the crowed quieted. 

Gwendolyn simply nodded at her father.

“Damn girl…” he grumbled as he took a few steps closer, his mighty boots crashing through the echoing chamber. “You will receive the customary punishment. Your titles, rights and honor as a Valkyrie shall be stripped. A sleeping spell will be placed upon you. When you awaken your heart will belong to another.” He then grabbed his daughter with a shockingly gentle grip and pulled her close in a fatherly embrace. 

Gwendolyn hugged him back, feeling no regret or shame. “I care not what you do to me, as long as you are happy.” Her words came slowly as she felt the sleeping spell starting to take hold of her body and mind.

“Oh, my beloved daughter,” Odin whispered looking down into her eyes. His own eyes were full of grief. “What have I done?”

Then it all went dark.


	4. Valkyrie No More

Valkyrie – Chapter 4, Act 1

Gwendolyn awoke, feeling sluggish, her body reacting slowly to her commands. Just how long had she been asleep? Her eyes eventually opened and they took their time focusing allowing her to see. She could instantly tell that she was not in Nebulapolis anymore. Rather than the cold stone of the Demon Lord’s Palace, she was in a much warmer and comforting place. It was a rustic old castle in the middle of the woods, which was on the very edge of the Ragnanival boarder. Gwendolyn was not entirely sure why, but the place reminded her of her late mother.

She slowly stood up from the soft bed she lay upon, her legs felt wobblily. She looked down at herself to see that she was wearing a silky black dress. A beautiful garment, well suited to a young bride. She sighed as she felt the heavy weight of her memories flow back into her. This was the fate she had brought upon herself. “I am no longer a Valkyrie,” she said to herself, the words hurting in their truthfulness. 

The former Valkyrie slowly stepped out onto the terrace in her room. The blue sky and lush forests that was her view was quite beautiful. She had forgotten that there were such places in Ragnanival. Nebulopolis was a beautiful city but it was cold and unyielding and almost always dark. It was a suitable home for a warrior princess. But now she was living in a suitable home for a fallen princess.

“Princess Gwendolyn…” came a soft, nurturing voice from behind her. Gwendolyn turned to the sound of her name to see a familiar face. Myris was a pooka, a small furry humanoid with rabbit-like features. Like most pooka servants she wore a simple apron over her body and a hat with no brim. Her long ears poked out the front of the hat. “It is good to see that you are finally awake.”

“Myris,” Gwendolyn said softly, unable to hold back a small smile. A strange sense of relief filled the princess, knowing that at least Myris, her maid servant for many years, would be with her. “I feel… a bit better… knowing that you’re here.” Talking still felt difficult for her, however she was not sure if it was the result of the sleeping spell put on her, or the weight of her grief.

“Princess, I would have come to serve you even if I had not been ordered to,” the pooka maid said with a slight bow. 

“Thank you,” Gwendolyn responded in just above a whisper, tears threatening to run down her face. 

When a Valkyrie could no longer fight, whether it be through age, wounds or a loss of honor, they would be wed against their will to a powerful warrior. The idea was this would give birth to many strong children. However, the truth of it was that the former Valkyrie was completely subservient to their new husband. A spell would be placed on the Valkyrie as they slept that would make her fall deeply in love with her new husband, happily being a slave to him and giving him as many children as her body could produce. A sad fate for all Valkyrie.

“Princess Gwendolyn, I must tell you of your new husband,” Myris said holding her hands together.

“Why bother,” Gwendolyn found herself saying as she turned back to the open terrace. “I’m sure he will be like every other man I’ve ever met.” The warriors of Ragnanival were all of a similar type to General Brigan, if not exactly as horrible as him. They were large muscular, and hairy brutes that fought with a battle frenzy. Many wore furs of large beasts to intimidate their foes as they went into berserker rages. Gwendolyn did not want to think about having to be with a man like that. Her last experience with General Brigan was torture enough, was it not?

“Princess Gwendolyn,” Myris said softly from behind her. “A-all right I understand. I will be nearby if you need me.” The maid servant then silently left, her furry feat making no noise on the carpeted floors. 

Gwendolyn reached up and touched her silvery-white hair. For the first time in her adult life her hair was down and she had no reason to wrap it up like a warrior. She had forgotten just how long it was, it streamed down her back to her waist. It was a nuisance! However, such feminine features were expected of a wife. 

She turned to a large standing mirror at the side of the room. She recognized the dress then, as one once owned by her late mother. She had tried to wear it once to make her father smile, but the Demon Lord had not even noticed, reprimanding her for trying to make herself look pretty. The memory was an upsetting one, but still it was nice to know that someone had thought about her when assembling her wardrobe.

The dress was very beautiful and its dark black and blues complimented Gwendolyn’s naturally pale hair and skin. Even her deep blue eyes matched the feathers in her hair. The dress had no shoulders and hung tightly around her petite breasts, forcing them close to give them the slightest hint of cleavage. She blushed as she considered her lack of sizable breasts, even among the Valkyrie she was small. The dress did it’s best to accentuate her, but she looked like a girl pretending at being a woman. Her husband would undoubtedly disapprove of her lack of femininity.

She cursed and turned away. No! Was she already turning into the slave that would hunger for her husband’s approval? She would fight it!

“You brought this on yourself you know,” came a childish voice from the terrace. A familiar blue bird floated into the room and rested on a bed post. “You were always the tragic heroine. You wanted a harsh life so that others would feel sorry for you. So that maybe someone would actually appreciate you.”

Gwendolyn did her best to ignore the spirit that haunted her thoughts so.

“And what have your actions brought?” the spirit continued. “Your personal suffering, the hatred of your homeland, and the one thing you found dear in the whole world, your life as a Valkyrie, stolen away. But perhaps this is better, here you can finally wallow in your own misery and no one will stop you.”

Valkyrie – Chapter 4, Act 2

“Gwendolyn,” came a soft masculine voice from behind her. 

Despite herself she turned quickly to regard the man who would be her husband. A slender man with white hair stood before her. He wore deep black armor covered in sharp edges, it fit so tightly it looked like he had been born with it on. His eyes looked to be red, but at closer inspection they were actually a shade of purple. He looked at her with an intensity that she could feel and made her nervous, and yet… there was a strange sense of unease behind them. However, what really drew Gwendolyn’s eye was the sword at his side. The black blade tipped with a bright red psypher crystal. There could be no denying who this man was: Oswald the Shadow Knight, champion of the enemy nation of Ringford.

So, to add to her suffering she would be forced to be the wife of a man who had killed countless numbers of her fellow soldiers. She looked down and let the feeling of sorrow rise over and envelop her completely. Perhaps if she could lose herself completely, she would no longer feel anything. 

Oswald walked over to her and gently took her hand in his own. Despite the heavy black gauntlet on his hand, his touch was soft. “There is something I want to give you,” he said to her in his soft and slightly raspy voice. He then placed a golden ring onto her finger. It was not an ornately decorated thing of great worth. It was simply a golden band that seemed to shine in the light. “This is a ring I obtained from the dragon Wagner,” Oswald explained. “I am afraid I have nothing else to suit your beauty.”

Gwendolyn’s eyes widened slowly as she looked down upon her hand, which now held the ring. Velvet had said she had given the ring Titrel, the key to the Crystallization Cauldron, to Wagner. “Titrel…” Gwendolyn said in wonder. He had killed the strongest dragon in the world, and had given the spoils to her? She found herself blushing as she looked up at him. He looked back at her, expectantly. For a moment she realized just how handsome he was, nothing like the brutes back home. He had a noble bearing and a grace to his movements. A hint of a smile crossed his lips as she looked at him and she nearly melted to the floor. He was gorgeous!

She suddenly shook her head, regaining her composure. The spell her father had cast on her was already working and it was powerful it seemed. She would not lose herself to it and become this monster’s plaything. “Why would you give this to me?” Gwendolyn asked him, her eyes meeting his again with determination.

“Well…” Oswald hesitated as he looked down, considering. “I want to do something special for you, something to make you happy.” The way he talked made it seem like he was not used to speaking his mind like this, it made him seem especially genuine. She found herself blushing again at his words. Never had someone wished to seek her approval, she had always been forced to do what others wanted or she had spent her time trying to gain the approval of her father. 

However, his words held a deeper meaning. He spoke nothing of the ring’s powers. It was possibly the most valuable item in the world, wars were being fought over the cauldron it controlled. This could only mean he was ignorant to what it really was, he just thought it was a pretty ring. 

“I-I am a warrior,” Gwendolyn stated, still flustered by his words and deeds. “My only joy comes from battle.”

Oswald nodded at her words, looking disappointed but not upset at her, as was her intent. He walked past her slowly, obviously at a loss for words. 

Gwendolyn nodded to herself, proud she was able to fend off the powers of the spell on her so well. Sure, he was handsome, shockingly so, but it was not like she was eager to please him. Perhaps she was stronger than the spell?

“Are you hungry?” Oswald then asked. Gwendolyn started but did her best to hide the fact. She had thought he had left the room. 

“What?” she asked turning to him slowly. 

“Are you hungry? Would you like to eat?” Oswald asked again.

Gwendolyn frowned at that. She was actually very hungry. She had no idea how long she had slept for but it felt like ages. The weakness she felt was also probably a result of not eating for so long. Now that she was thinking about it her stomach growled quietly and she blushed again. “Yes, I would,” she said, doing her best to maintain her strong outward appearance.

The castle was obviously in disrepair. It became quite clear to Gwendolyn that Oswald had only obtained this old place recently and he had no servants to speak of, save for an elderly dwarf named Brom. The dining hall they walked into was sparce but it was lit by tall windows. The long table was at least clean and held a pair of chairs. The Shadow Knight had clearly been gifted these things from her father when Gwendolyn had been given to him. Despite his noble bearing it became quite clear that he was only playing at being a noble.

Gwendolyn was a princess and he was a mere knight trying to impress her and doing a fairly poor job. She found herself raising her nose at him. Not that the princess had been known to be haughty or think herself above commoners. The truth was she never really understood why people considered her better than people born from other parents. Other nobles had always thought her odd for her treatment of the common folk. She even had a pooka as a personal maid servant! Gwendolyn thought other people were stupid for reacting in such ways. Still she held onto this feeling of superiority because it was a weapon against Oswald.

The knight no longer wore his armor. His man Brom had helped him strip it off a few minutes before. Now he wore a simple white shirt that buttoned down the front and long black pants. It was not clothing a fashion-conscious noble would wear, it was simple and utilitarian. Gwendolyn thought of Onyx the king of the fire lands, he was always covered in gold and other finery, while also showing off his well-muscled chest. He knew how to walk with the nobility, a skill Oswald lacked. He did not even seem to be aware of this. 

He withdrew a chair from the table and held it for Gwendolyn. She took the seat grateful for his help, moving in such a dress was still quite difficult for her. He at least pretended to be a gentleman. She wondered how long that would last, especially when night fell.

She said nothing as Oswald sat across from her. A moment later a pooka, one she had never seen before, walked into the room holding a large platter filled with steaming food. The pooka was quite fat and other than the traditional apron, he wore a large chef’s hat on his head. It fit awkwardly around his tall ears. He smiled as he hummed to himself and placed the dishes before her and Oswald. 

Gwendolyn started eating silently as she examined the strange pooka chef. Did pooka’s often cook? Did Oswald have more servants he was hiding somewhere. Did-

Her thoughts cut off as a wonderful blend of flavors filled her mouth. She could not think, the taste was simply so good. It was subtle but powerful. She looked down at the food she had been given for the first time. It was a beautiful display of fruits, vegetables and meat. She had never seen food like this, much less tasted it. 

Odin had thought such frivolities were a waste of time and money. He and his family had always eaten simple foods full of vitamins and calories needed to do battle. Never did they waste time of spices or sauces for the simple sake of enjoyment. Food was required to battle; it was not something to be enjoyed. Gwendolyn had always seen Odin’s side in this, it was practical. 

Never had she been so wrong! The food was exquisite. She could not stop herself from getting lost in the flavors. “Mmmm!” she made a sound of joy as she experienced real cuisine for the first time.

“Are you enjoying the meal?” Oswald asked with a small smile, seeing how Gwendolyn reacted to it.

“I…uh yes I am,” Gwendolyn knew denying it would make her look foolish after her sudden outburst. She also could not stop herself from digging into the meal with excitement.

“I am glad to hear it,” Oswald said as he slowly ate. “I encountered a traveling chef in my journeys and thought to hire him for today’s meal.”

The fat pooka bowed his head to Gwendolyn. “I’m afraid I must continue my travels and I cannot serve you every day, Princess,” the chef spoke up, his voice was high pitched and sounded funny to her. “But I have connections to the pooka village and they have many cafes and restaurants who will be eager to serve you in the future.”

Gwendolyn nodded to him as she took another bite of her mandragora salad. It was crispy and delightful; the dressing gave it just a hint of sweetness. The chef smiled back at her, knowing that the best compliment was her saying nothing and putting more food in her mouth. 

As they ate, time passed and the food started to dwindle. A desert was then served, a napple sorbet. It was divine! Gwendolyn eagerly sank her spoon into it. 

Oswald had said nothing during the meal, obviously at a loss for words. But she caught him looking at her while they ate. She constantly checked to see if food had dripped onto her dress. What was he was staring at?

“Y-you look beautiful when you smile like that,” Oswald said softly as she finished her desert. 

Gwendolyn had not realized she had been smiling during the meal. But thinking about it, it was quite obvious that she was grinning stupidly the whole time. She quickly covered her smile and looked back at him with a glower. 

“The meal was acceptable,” she said in a proper tone, keeping her back straight. She looked like a poised princess; the thing Oswald had purchased from her father. She would be cold to him, especially he was pretending to be a gentleman.

Oswald gave a slight frown and looked away. Gwendolyn followed his gaze and saw something strange mounted on the wall. It was a spear, it was Gwendolyn’s psypher spear! “Where did you get that?!” she blurted out the question without thinking.

“Oh that,” Brom spoke up. The old dwarf had been sitting at his own table at the far side of the room. This was the first time he had spoken to her. All dwarves looked like old men to Gwendolyn with their white beards, but Brom’s bald head and weary eyes only enhanced his elderly look. “The weapon was a gift from Odin that he received for killing a dragon.”

Gwendolyn seethed seeing her spear, the spear of her dead sister, given away as a gift to a warrior of an enemy nation. She quickly stood up and turned her back to her husband. “Thank you for the meal,” she said curtly, before storming off back to her room. 

She would never find happiness here, never!

That night, Gwendolyn looked up at the moon. She sat on her impossibly soft bed as Myris brushed her long hair. The princess had changed from the beautiful dress to an elaborate night gown of deep violet. Like everything else that Oswald had gifted her, it was beautiful. But in truth it made her uncomfortable. He missed her old skirts and boots. She missed her wings! These beautiful and delicate things made her uncomfortable, like she was going to destroy them with a touch.

When Oswald walked into her room she was not surprised. They were married now and he would want to consummate. He would take her and she would need to produce children, as many as her body could manage. Oswald would be building a new noble line so the more children to fill up the family the better. She fought back any feeling of nervousness. She had been taken before. Raped by her half-sister Velvet in battle, and horribly used by General Brigan. This would be no different. 

She stood up suddenly and confronted Oswald’s eyes. The unexpected movement shocked Myris who dropped the hair brush to the floor. Gwendolyn glared before closing her eyes. 

“So, you are here to take me, make me the mother of your children,” she said to him in an acidic tone. “I will not resist. I am yours to do with as you please. Pleasure yourself with my body.”

Her words seem to wound him and he took a step back. “Gwendolyn,” he said softly, awkwardly rubbing his arm. “I… I would never force myself on you. I do not wish to make you do anything.” His tone was sold and determined but she could hear the subtle hurt in his voice. “I know things are not easy for you. But I wish to make you happy. I will not deny that the idea of making love with you sounds wonderful. However, I would never insist upon it against your will!” The intensity to his eyes returned and a shiver moved down Gwendolyn’s spine. 

She could feel her heart start beating faster under his gaze. That combined with his unexpected vow caused her to blush. Was he being truthful in this? Would he really be so virtuous? Was he not just playing some game with her feelings? He… he had to trying to trick her… right?

When she said nothing, Oswald turned his back to her. “Please, rest well,” he said simply before leaving the room. 

When he was gone Gwendolyn found herself dropping to the bed, feeling weak in the knees. He was so intense and powerful, and yet gentle and kind. She realized then that he was being completely honest with her, he had no reason to lie. He truly did only wish to make her happy. His actions reminded her of how she had been with her father, seeking approval at any cost. 

“Are you leaving so soon, Oswald?” Brom asked a few days later. 

The Shadow Knight was again in his shimmering black plate, dark psypher sword at his hip. The determined look in his eye reminded Gwendolyn of the knights of song and story. He looked rather dashing actually. 

“I have an oath to keep,” Oswald said, simply. He turned and strode up to Gwendolyn meeting her gaze. As per usual there was a subtle hurt lingering behind his eyes that the former Valkyrie could see clearly. She met his eyes, giving her best impression of an unfeeling statue. “Gwendolyn, will you wait for me?” he asked, as if nervous she could leave him. If only that were possible.

“I belong to you now,” Gwendolyn said with a slight shrug. “If you command me to wait, I shall obey.”

Shockingly, Oswald’s eyes widened in a sudden anger. Gwendolyn froze, scared that she might have pushed herself too far and that he would attack her. He took one step dangerously close to the princess and looked her straight in the eyes from only a few inches away.

“You are not an object,” he said with a steel in his voice she had never heard from him before. “And will not allow anyone to treat you thus. Never.” For a moment the overly careful man who obviously had little experience talking to women was gone, and he was replaced by a powerful figure. Gwendolyn found herself taking a step back from him, slightly overwhelmed by his intensity. Oswald continued to step forward, but passed her before stopping again. “I take my leave; I shall be back soon.”

With that he was gone, Brom following Oswald out of the room. Gwendolyn was left alone. She found herself looking down at her hand, upon the ring upon it. It was without doubt Titrel, the thing her father Odin wanted most in this world. This castle had no guards, she could easily leave and give the ring to her father. Without the Shadow Knight around, there was no one to keep her imprisoned. 

No, there was no reason to hesitate. Oswald might love her, or at least he was trying, but Gwendolyn’s loyalty was to her father and Ragnanival. Even if she was no longer a Valkyrie, she could still fight for her king and country!

“Myris!” Gwendolyn suddenly called out to her pooka servant.

“Yes, Mistress Gwendolyn?” she answered a minute later, walking into the room softly. 

“Do you have my old Valkyrie garb and wings?” Gwendolyn asked.

Myris smiled knowingly and nodded. 

Gwendolyn smiled back and grabbed her spear off the wall without hesitation. It was time to go back home!

Valkyrie – Chapter 4, Act 3

Gwendolyn returned to Nebulapolis in the guise of a Valkyrie. Without wearing her tiara, she looked like any of the other warrior women. It took her little effort to make her way into the throne room where her father spent most of his time when he was not in battle. 

Valkyrie – Chapter 4, Act 5

“Father, I have returned,” she said kneeling before the throne. It felt so natural to be dressed as a warrior again and following her duty. With a deep breath she mentally prepared herself for Odin’s next words. He would certainly go into a rage for her defiance of his law. 

“Gwendolyn, you made it back safely,” Odin said sitting up from the throne an excited look in his eyes. The princess almost melted with joy and relief seeing joy in her father’s eyes. 

“I know I have violated your edict by coming here,” Gwendolyn said looking up and raising her hand. “Please take this… this ring is Titrel.” Slowly she removed the golden band from her finger and offered it to Odin. Her heart raced at the action, it felt so exciting to give her father such a gift, and yet it was such a powerful betrayal of the man who have given it to her. 

Odin smiled as he lifted the small ring in his massive gauntleted hand. “Good work, Gwendolyn,” his booming voice echoed through the halls. The joy clear on his face. Gwendolyn could feel her heart skip a beat as she heard the approval in his voice. “That man… I was right to tempt Oswald.”

“Tempt?” Gwendolyn asked, frowning at the word. “What do you mean, Father?”

Odin stood tall and crossed his arms, obviously satisfied with himself. “He and I formed pact. I would give you to him if he could slay the dragon Wagner. Obviously, he succeeded. The ring is a prize from that battle…” The king looked down upon his daughter and nodded. “With your latest actions you have atoned for your past transgressions. Welcome back, my child. Your honor has been restored.”

In that moment Gwendolyn wanted nothing more than to leap into the arms of her father and have him hold her close in a loving embrace. She of course knew that Odin would never do such a thing. Everything he did was a calculated move, even using his own daughter as a tool to manipulate others. This was a fact that she had known for years, but had refused to accept. 

While on the other hand, Oswald had fought a dragon for her. He had risked his life against one of the most powerful monsters in the world just so he could be close to her. Was it really worth rejecting such honest desire for love, to be a tool for her father again? A beloved tool perhaps, but still a tool.

“No…” she found herself saying. “This is no longer where I belong.” Her words echoed with a lingering sorrow, but also with the acceptance of what she must do.

“Gwendolyn?” Odin asked slowly, confused as to what his daughter was saying to him.

“Farewell,” Gwendolyn continued as she knelt before her king again. “I wish you and the heavens well.” She then turned and left Odin alone with nothing but his cold throne. 

Valkyrie - Chapter 4, Act 6

Gwendolyn was not sure if she would ever love Oswald the way he loved her. But she had decided to accept his love. It was honest and true, unlike the false love of Odin. Besides, a spell was slowly causing her to desire Oswald more and more as the days drew on. 

She had given away the ring that symbolized their union. She would not regret such an action and was mentally preparing herself for the rage induced violence such an act would cause from her husband. She also found herself thinking about the nights they would eventually spend together. He would hold her in his strong arms and gaze into her eyes with his striking intensity. She found herself shivering with anticipation. She would be naked before him and willing and he would not be able to hold back his desire! 

Gwendolyn twisted on her bed as her fingers rubbed her clitoris slowly. She had not realized she had started pleasuring herself until then and she did not wish to stop. Her left hand slowly rubbed her nipple through her nightgown, the fabric adding to the sensation. “My lord Oswald,” she whispered to herself as she imagined him over her, their bodies pressed together. “Take me.”

She continued to rub her privates and poke the sensitive parts of her body. But it was not enough! She wanted to feel him deep inside, to feel his heat on her. She wanted to be completely his and to be taken, pushed to the edge of pure ecstasy with is powerful thrusts. 

She stopped her fingers and frowned. Every tingle of pleasure just seemed like a tease. She knew what pleasure was for it had been force upon her. Even if it seemed horrible the pleasure was real. This was just playing pretend. “Oswald, I desire… you…” 

Gwendolyn made fist and punched the pillows at her side. Oswald said he would be back soon, but he had been gone for days. When would he return? She desired to see him again, to feel the raw intensity of his eyes, to experience the tenderness of his touch. She even wanted him to get angry at her for betraying his trust. She just wanted him back again but he was gone!

With a mix of frustration and fury, Gwendolyn sat up from her bed and struck the tall bed post at her side.

“Are you alright, mistress?” came Myris’ soft voice. 

Gwendolyn started when she realized that her maid servant had been in the room with her. Her eyes widened as she saw that Myris had been tiding up the room for quite some time. “How long… have you been in my room, Myris?” Gwendolyn asked slowly.

Myris smiled up at her, knowingly. “A good while now, you seemed content on your own so I figured I should not bother you.”

Gwendolyn blushed deeply. Her gut reaction as to hide under her covers forever. “Uh w-well I just…” she babbled, completely flustered.

“Mistress, it is alright,” Myris said, trying to calm her. “You need to prepare yourself for your husband, I understand. But you clearly don’t even know where to start.”

“Uh y-yes,” Gwendolyn said, trying to sound reasonable and responsible. “My… duty as a wife. I need to be ready for it when my husband returns.”

Myris nodded. “The last thing you want to do is disappoint him, right?” 

Gwendolyn’s blush magnified as she imagined Oswald being unimpressed with her love making. Perhaps realizing that she had not been worth the effort to win her after all. Her heart started beating faster as fear filled her. Being rejected by Oswald would be the worst thing that could happen.

“Myris… can you help me?” Gwendolyn asked, her eyes wide and wavering. “Do you know how to please a man?”

Myris smiled kindly at her mistress. “Well I suppose I do have some experience,” as she spoke her eyes seemed to drift, as if she was thinking about something wistful and distant. 

Gwendolyn frowned at that. “Myris?” she asked. Did her servant have an adventurous youth as a pooka with many pooka gentlemen? The princess knew little about pooka other than they were mostly seen as servants and merchants. She liked pooka, they were very friendly and eager to serve. 

Myris shook her head, seemingly to clear it and looked back to Gwendolyn. “My apologies mistress, it has been a long time and I was thinking back to…better days… But that doesn’t matter. I promise to do what I can to help you. Please, take off your clothes and lay down.”

Gwendolyn excitedly did as she was instructed, quickly pulling her night gown up over her head and casting it off the side of the bed. She then laid back, lifting her legs up high, pulling the panties from her hips and sliding them down her legs. She wore no bra or anything else now. 

The former Valkyrie blushed heavily as she felt Myris’s furry hands spread her legs apart and slid up her naked thighs. Gwendolyn had been naked in front of Myris before, this was not anything strange was it? The pooka had even assisted her in grooming down there, she had shaved her privates clean, as was often expected of new wives. But how exactly was she going to teach Gwendolyn about pleasuring men anyway? 

“Mistress, men are vain creatures with fragile egos,” Myris explained. “So, part of serving them is to allow them to serve you and for you to let them know, just how skilled they are. If you are lucky you won’t have to lie, but most of the time you will have to exaggerate so they do not get upset.”

“Uh r-right,” Gwendolyn said, feeling her face on fire, her eyes locked on the canopy above her large bed. “H-how does a wife behave then… exactly?”

“Well you can just tell them,” Myris explained as her paws grew closer to Gwendolyn’s privates. “But the truly skilled have to put on a performance. You must twist and moan, look into his eyes and beg for more. Here, we should practice.”

“Um alright, how are we- uh!” Gwendolyn’s words cut off when she felt a strange but intense sensation between her legs. She looked down to see Myris leaning down with her face pressed against Gwendolyn’s crotch. She could feel the pooka’s tongue slide up and down her most precious and intimate spot. With her guard down she was not ready for the sensation and it hit her full force. Her body twisted and she groaned, her hands gripping the bed sheets by her sides. 

Myris used her paws to hold Gwendolyn’s legs which threatened to tense and crush her. “Not quite, mistress, you can’t hold back your voice like that. Let out the moan.” The pooka’s tongue slid back down Gwendolyn’s crotch and started to caress her clitoris directly. 

Gwendolyn’s breathing grew heavier as she felt her body grow hot, as if the blush on her face had spread out to her entire body. Her natural reaction was to fight, anything sexual before had been a battle to her so she wanted to fight the sensation, to hide it. But that was the exact opposite of what Myris had told her to do. It took all of her control not to kick Myris away from her.

Myris’ oral play only grew more intense. As time went on it felt like Gwendoyln’s privates were just getting more sensitive. Her hips started to shake, raising from the bed slowly as the sensation grew. “Uuuuuuh!” Gwendolyn finally forced out a moan, it sounded strangled. 

“Keep it up, mistress,” Myris encouraged her between licks. Her tongue slid down and deeper into Gwendolyn.

“Uuhh aaah!” Gwendolyn moaned between her deep breaths. “Y-your really good at this,” she managed to say, pleasure seeming to climb up her spine. “UUUUuuuuaaahhh! Myris!” she cried as she felt another powerful wave of pleasure echo through her body.

“That’s it, but I’m being Lord Oswald right now. You need to cry out his name,” Myris instructed, her paw rubbing Gwendolyn’s clitoris before she slid her tongue back into the pussy. 

“Oh god…” Gwendolyn whined. It felt TOO good. But this was Myris pleasuring her. It was just so wrong. No! This was Oswald. Just close your eyes and imagine Oswald, your husband. “Lord Oswald!” she said in a high-pitched squeak. Her hips rose higher and higher until her backside completely left the bed. 

Myris rose with her, ready for it, and continued the vulgar sexual act. 

Gwendolyn started to shiver, it felt like she was losing all control of her body. In that instant she did not care anymore about the lesson or that a female pooka was performing sexual acts on her. She wanted to climax! Without thinking, her hand reached down and rested on Myris’, encouraging her to go deeper. 

“Aaaaaaahhh!” Gwendolyn cried, her whole-body growing tense at once. Her legs clamped down on Myris’ head, her hips twisted to the side, her back arched awkwardly, her arms bent against her will, her eyes pressed shut. She wanted to cry out more but no sound left her as she shivered and convulsed. And then just as suddenly as it had come, it was gone.

She fell back onto the bed, feeling completely drained, her body going limp. Myris pulled back, looking dizzy as she wiped her face. 

“Sorry,” Gwendolyn said to her servant through her deep breaths. “I could not control myself.”

“It is alright, mistress, but you still have to work on your delivery,” Myris instructed. “For example, before you climax you should say something like ‘I’m cumming’ to let him know. Let’s just hope he knows where the clitoris is or you’ll probably have to fake it.”

Gwendolyn blushed at her instruction. “Does making love really require putting on a performance?” she asked as she slowly regained her composure. 

“Usually,” Myris said with a shrug. “Few men in my experience know anything about a woman’s body. Women are delicate and complicated and you cannot expect brute force to give them what they need.”

Gwendolyn could not help but think back to her previous experiences, Velvet, attacking her but giving her intense pleasure. Compared to Brigan, who she gave herself to willingly, only used her up like a tool for his own benefit. Did men really not have the ability to pleasure women? 

Myris removed her hat and apron. She honestly did not look much different; her fur covered her body so she did not really look naked. Still Gwendolyn noticed the pooka’s hips and bust for the first time. Looking down to her own bust Gwendolyn felt slightly ashamed of her lack of assets. 

The maid seemed to see and understand this. “Do not worry yourself, mistress,” she said as she crawled up to Gwendolyn’s breasts. “Size is not the only important thing about breasts. You have an excellent shape; they do not sag even slightly. There is also another benefit.”

“Oh?” Gwendolyn asked, blushing as they discussed her breasts like they were pieces of equipment, like boots. 

Myris slowly started to kiss Gwendolyn’s breasts, focusing mostly around the nipples. Her tongue caressed them between the kisses, massaging and pleasuring the edges and tips. While she moved, her paws started to manipulate and massage the lumps of flesh. Gwendolyn felt the whole experience actually quite pleasant. As her maid worked, she felt her breath growing heavy and deep again, her body, slowly this time, filling with a similar pleasure. A soft moan escaped her lips a few minutes later, as she allowed herself to get lost in the touches. 

The pooka’s hand slid down Gwendolyn and caressed her clitoris, in tandem with her nipple play. A slightly deeper moan escaped her lips at the unexpected addition of sensation. “M-Myris,” Gwendolyn said as she took a steadying breath. “How are you so good at this?”

Myris smiled between kisses. “I’ve been waiting to help you with this since you came of age, mistress,” she explained, her rubbing slowly growing faster. She began to suck on Gwendolyn’s nipple hard. 

The princess twisted on the bed, her moans growing deeper. She could feel her inhibitions vanishing. “You h-have been w-waiting?” Gwendolyn asked through a hot breath. 

“I am your willing servant, mistress,” Myris explained as she continued, growing more intense. “I am more than happy to give you pleasure, whenever you desire.”

Gwendolyn had no idea what to say to that, but the pleasure was already overwhelming her. She shut her eyes and just let the sensation flood through her body. “Uhhhh!” came as strangled moan as her neck arched backwards. 

“Say it to me, mistress,” Myris whispered lovingly as her fingers sank into Gwendolyn’s privates. 

“M-Myris!” she said through a moan, her back starting to arch again. “I’m going to cum…going to cummm!”

Her knuckles grew white as she gripped the sheets around her. Her hips rocked up again down as she climaxed again, her privates gushing forth over the pooka’s furry paw. As the pleasure crested Gwendolyn felt her body go completely still and then go limp as it quickly vanished. 

As she breathed, Gwendolyn kept her eyes closed, hoping to just fall asleep. Her body tingled with lingering pleasure and warmth. She had to be sweating after all of that too. Wasn’t she trying to learn about to pleasure her husband? Was orgasming over and over again really going to help her. At that moment she did not really care.

When Gwendolyn emerged from her short reverie, she saw that Myris had left the bed and was fiddling with something just out of sight. She sat up to see the pooka pulling a strange belt on around her hips and legs. A strange rubbery rod seemed to be attached to the front of it. What in Odin’s name was she doing? Myris then climbed back onto the bed and stood upon it, with the rubber rod displayed prominently between the woman’s legs. It kind of looked like she had a…. then Gwendolyn understood and went pale.

“Okay now for a more involved lesson,” Myris stated. She slid her hand down the rod, which seemed to shimmer with some sort of lubricating fluid. Gwendolyn was speechless. “It is time for a more practical lesson.”

Gwendolyn gaped at the fake penis that Myris wore as the servant walked closer. “Just as he pleasures you with his mouth, the same will be expected of you,” Myris explained, the strap-on member now an inch from Gwendolyn’s face. 

“I suppose that is fair,” Gwendolyn said sitting up and turning to face the false penis. Without thinking she wrapped her mouth around the rubbery rod and started to filate it. She had learned a lot from her experience with Brigan, especially watching Velvet perform the act. Eager to show her ability she caressed the rod up and down with her lips and tongue. Her head bobbed back and forth and she looked up at Myris, her large beautiful eyes showing her innocence while also sucking deeply.

“I am shocked, mistress,” Myris said looking down at Gwendolyn work the shaft so excitedly. “I thought this would be the most difficult part for you.” Myris’ breathing grew heavy as the princess’s movements grew more intense. 

Gwendolyn noticed Myris’ breathing and slowly moving her hips as she continued. It seemed that the strap on had been made so that it pleasured the user as well. She imaged that her movements stimulated the clitoris. The former Valkyrie, eager to return the favor to her maid, doubled down on her oral and increased her speed and effort. 

Myris gave a high-pitched moan and shivered. “M-mistress,” she said softly. Her hands rested on Gwendolyn’s head, encouraging her to keep going. Compared to Brigan’s forceful grab this was a kind gesture. “You are sucking my dick so well,” Myris said, moving her hips and moaning. 

Gwendolyn was shocked by Myris’ vulgar words and paused. However, the pooka kept thrusting her strap-on into her mouth. Looking up she saw that Myris was lost in her role thrusting eagerly. Gwendolyn supposed that Oswald might act in such a way if she was sucking on his dick. Her face turned as red as a haneberisto as she realized the vulgarity of her own thoughts.

“Mistress, I’m cumming!” Myris said some time later, Gwendolyn lost herself in the act and in her shock at her own thoughts. The pooka maid shivered and moaned with her own climax as Gwendolyn took her fake dick deep into her throat. 

“T-that was impressive, mistress,” Myris said as she regained her balance. The arousal clear in her eyes. Gwendolyn felt aroused herself as she licked the fake dick from base to tip and gave it a kiss, then licking her lips in hunger. Something about taking command and giving the pleasure was exciting!

“While your breasts are small, your backside is perfectly shaped to catch a man’s eye,” Myris explained after she regained her composure. “Use that as a weapon, mistress. Get onto your hands and knees and present it to me.”

“Myris!” Gwendolyn gasped and went pale. “I could never!”

“This is for Lord Oswald,” Myris explained with a kindly voice. “I guarantee that he loves the shape of your backside, and dreams of caressing it while you make love.”

Gwendolyn blushed at the thought of Oswald touching her like that. It actually sounded nice in a strange way. Still, this had to be the more embarrassing thing she had ever done. Then again, she was still completely aroused. After a moment she nodded and slowly turned around and got on her knees. Her work as a Valkyrie had obviously greatly exercised her legs and ass because they were tight and smooth, but not over muscled. She looked over her shoulder at Myris, her long silver hair sliding down her shoulder. 

Myris looked back, completely enraptured at the sight. “Now, ask your husband to take you,” she instructed, sliding her furry hands over Gwendolyn’s smooth and round backside. 

“M-make love to me, Lord Oswald,” the princess said slowly and softly, barely above a whisper.

Myris wasted no time in thrusting the dildo deep into Gwendolyn’s awaiting privates. The rod moved deep into her, easily with the lubrication. 

“Ugh uhhhggghh!” Gwendolyn moaned and groaned as the sudden sensation of being filled up. Despite wanting it, it was still strange. However, before she could recover her composure Myris started to thrust. Gwendolyn moaned again as her arms quivered. 

“Compliment during the act, this is the most important part,” Myris explained, breathing heavily through her thrusting.

“Oh god,” Gwendolyn groaned, her face ready to burst into flame she was so flustered. “Your so big!” she cried through a moan, moving her hips in time with Myris. “I love feeling you inside!”

“G-Good,” the pooka maid breathed. “Keep going.” Myris grabbed Gwendolyn’s hips and started to thrust harder and deeper.

“F-fuck me,” Gwendolyn said through a long and husky moan. Just as before her bashfulness seemed to lesson as the pleasure increased. “I w-want it!” 

The flesh of her ass rippled with each thrust as Myris’ hips smacked against them, her false dick moving deeply inside of her. The pooka was moaning too now, her free hand sliding up to her own breast and squeezing it. 

Gwendolyn bit her lip as she felt her body start to lose control. Her back and neck arched and she seemed to vibrate with pleasure. “Uuuhhh, M-Myris, keep fucking me.” She was so close to her peak and she felt like it was going to be a big one, she needed Myris to keep going.

“Don’t you mean Lord Oswald?” Myris asked.

“Just don’t stop!” Gwendolyn all but screamed at her maid as she hesitated.

Myris gasped but then doubled down on her thrusts. 

Gwendolyn gasped in pleasure which slowly turned into a loud and lingering moan. She moved her hips with eager hunger, her privates clamping down hard on the rod inside of her. Slowly she felt her body giving into the pleasure. Her hips and limbs started to twist on their own as she lost control. This time she simply accepted it; she had no reason to fight the pleasure. “I’m cumming!” she cried as she gripped the sheets on her bed her back arching up and her head lifting into the air. She shivered with pleasure and her privates burst with fluids which sprayed out from her wildly. 

“Mistress!” Myris called out a second later as she also experienced an orgasm, her body shivering, her tall ears sticking straight up. 

By the time Gwendolyn caught her breath, she realized she was laying on the bed awkwardly, the sheets twisted and pulled in strange directions. It was also quite damp in the area around her crotch. She blushed at the thought of her soiling her own bed like that. Myris was also laying down and recovering her breath on the far side of the bed.

“I uh,” Gwendolyn said slowly. “Think that is enough for today, Myris.”

The pooka maid only nodded in agreement, obviously drained by the effort. 

The former Valkyrie could not deny the pleasure of what she had just done. However, something felt like it was missing. She felt empty inside. When she thought about it her heart began to ache for Oswald again. The damn spell was torturing her! 

Still, hopefully now when he returned, she would be able to please him. She blushed thinking about how much she wanted to see him smile, or have him look at her with lust filled eyes. She smiled stupidly at the thought and hugged a pillow close to her chest. 

“Come home soon, my husband,” she whispered to herself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cut out ghost-Brigan because I already did a chapter about him and I honestly think him possessing Odin was a poor excuse for a boss fight. Besides, I really didn't want to write a scene involving Odin and Gwendolyn.


	5. Date with the Inferno King

Valkyrie – Chapter 5, Act 2

The Vulkenon Lava Pits. One of the most dangerous places in the entire world. A series of volcanoes which constantly produced rivers of magma. It was home to all sorts of fiery creatures, from salamanders, to phoenix, and even some dragons. However, the place was ruled by the most dangerous of them all, the Vulcan. Almost demonic in appearance, the Vulcan were possessive and excessive creatures who consumed all that they touched, they were truly personified fire. And this is where Gwendolyn’s husband had vanished so many days ago.

After hours of pleading with Brom, Gwendolyn finally got the answers she sought regarding her missing husband. Oswald, always the honorable knight, had made an oath to the Inferno King of Vulkenon. Whatever his mission was, it had kept Oswald away from his new bride for several days. Gwendolyn had no idea if he was even alive. So, despite objections from the others, she grabbed her spear and wings and flew into the heart of the volcano lands.

Gwendolyn had been here before. As daughter of the Demon Lord Odin, she had been shown to all of the royals of the world when she first came of age. This place had stood out in her memory and little had changed over the years. It was oppressively hot and the constant bright flame contrasted with the darkness of the caves, which made shadows dance around her constantly. It made her feel like things were constantly moving along the periphery of her vision. The burning smell of sulfur filled the air. She could not imagine how anyone could possibly choose to live in such a place. 

The city of the Vulcans was certainly impressive. Surrounded by rivers of lava, it was a series of massive stone building which made use of pillars, rather than walls, to hold themselves up. It was actually a rather stunning place if one could ignore the hellish atmosphere. Gwendolyn landed on the stone road leading to the main palace.

Almost instantly, as if she had been expected, a figure walked out before the Valkyrie Princess. The figure was a woman with bronzed skin and a rather powerful build. Red leather cloves and boots covered her limbs while a matching strip of leather wrapped around her chest and neck. She was so voluptuous that her cleavage took up most of her chest, the wrapping seemingly barely able to contain her breasts. A chain thong wrapped around her hips, and her long stark white hair was kept up in a series of elaborate braids. Her pointed years gave her a slightly elfish look as she bowed to Gwendolyn. 

Gwendolyn recognized her as a Vulcan and instantly felt plain and undesirable next to her. This creature was a rather standard example of the race as well, all of them looking this beautiful and powerful. They were also all women as far as Gwendolyn understood, with the exception of the king, all Vulcans were female. She thought she remembered learning during her education that Vulcans did not need to mate and yet were powerfully lustful, just like fire had a need to consume all it touched. They were intimidating.

“Princess Gwendolyn,” the Vulcan said with a bow. “Please follow me and I shall take you to King Onyx.” 

So, she had been expected. Gwendolyn furrowed her brow but then nodded. “Yes, please do so.”

The Vulcan turned and lead Gwendolyn down the road and said nothing more. As she walked there was a swivel in her hips that seemed unnecessary to the Valkyrie. Still the movement drew Gwendolyn’s eyes and she could not help but look at the woman’s backside. The chain thong left nothing to the imagination her well rounded ass was on full display. Gwendolyn tried not to blush but could not help it. Even the feature she was most proud of, her bottom, paled in comparison to an average Vulcan. Had Oswald forgotten about her because of all of the beautiful women of this place?

As they entered the Inferno Palace, Gwendolyn was happy to find that the temperature had lowered to a reasonable level, and even the sulfur smell seemed to have vanished. She had no idea how that was possible, there were almost no walls to the place, just great columns. These people were masters of heat and flame so she imagined that some form of magic kept the place bearable for visitors. 

The Vulcan turned as they approached a large set of doors, which were connected to the first actual walled off part of the city she had seen. “Past these doors sits the Inferno King, Onyx!” she declared as she dropped to one knee. 

“Thank you,” Gwendolyn said with a nod and then summoned up her courage. Without hesitation she stepped forward and pushed open the great doors.

Gwendolyn expected a towering throne that loomed over all as she entered. It was what her father did in his own palace. However, the room was much smaller and more intimate than she could have imagined. She heard a series of giggles and her eyes were drawn to a small grouping of people in the corner of the room. A half dozen Vulcans were fawning over a man, pouring him drinks and feeding him grapes. One was giving him a shoulder massage, pressing her massive breasts against his back, she apparently needed to be topless for that. Another was polishing his boots with long erotic strokes of her body. Still another sat in his lap and smiled, laughing with his every whisper. 

Gwendolyn’s eyes seemed to roll against her will at the sight. Now she remembered Onyx from their meeting years before. He had not changed a bit in all that time. Unlike the other rulers, Onyx was an immortal, he was a lesser god of fire and lacked the worries of mortal nations. As a result, he often gave off the impression of being spoiled and arrogant. 

When he spotted Gwendolyn, his eyes lit up like a boy being given a present. He quickly stood up, the Vulcans on his lap and at his feet being knocked away harshly by his movements. He spread his arms wide and smiled widely. For a second, she lost herself in his face, he was infuriatingly handsome, his divine blood giving him looks that no mortal could possess. She could not stop a blush coming to her cheeks as she saw that smile. “Welcome Princess of Ragnanival!” he proclaimed, his voice echoing around him like a great bell. 

King Onyx was a man with an intense presence. Like all Vulcans his skin was bronzed to a brownish red color, and his hair was an intense white. His arms and legs were covered in shimmering dark red armor. A golden crown adorned his head with a massive onyx displayed prominently at its center. His chest was left bare showing off his flawless musculature. While Oswald possessed a subtle and sad beauty, Onyx was a loud and intense glow of beauty.

Gwendolyn gave him a slight bow after taking it all in. She felt a burning shame as she had found herself admiring his body and face. “Inferno King, thank you for seeing me so quickly,” she said in a stately tone of voice, appropriate for a royal visiting a foreign nation. 

“Of course!” Onyx said brightly as he approached her. “Our nations have always been close, if not strictly allies. Come, let us enjoy a meal together and you will experience all of the pleasures of my home.” He then turned and signaled to his Vulcans, who eagerly moved to do their duties. Onyx then started walking as if assuming Gwendolyn would simply follow him without question.

“Excuse me, Inferno King!” Gwendolyn spoke up, annoyed at the arrogant man. “While that sounds lovely, I am here for a reason.” As she spoke Onyx stopped and turned to look at her, he said nothing. “My husband Oswald came here to do a task for you. However, he has not returned. Please, tell me what has happened to him.”

Onyx smiled and shook his head. “Yes, I had figured that is what led you here, but there really is no need to worry,” he explained in a jovial tone. “His task simply required him to move deep into the lava pits. I am sure he is on his way back as we speak. Please, share a meal with me and I am sure he will come and join us shortly.”

Gwendolyn felt slightly relieved at Onyx’s words but part of her refused to completely trust him. “King Onyx please,” she said in a slightly pleading tone. “What task did you send him on and where has he gone exactly? I must know where my husband is and help him if he is in danger!”

Onyx frowned at that, not upset but clearly thinking about her words. He strode closer to Gwendolyn and looked deeply into her eyes. Despite being surrounded by images of flame, his eyes were a clear blue and Gwendolyn found herself sinking into them. “Did you know, that long ago your father originally pledged you to be my bride?”

Gwendolyn started at that information and took a step back. 

“When your betrothal switched to Oswald, he promised to fight for me whenever I asked,” he continued. “He did this so that I would not object and complicate the matter further. The truth is that my heart of fire has always burned for you, and that letting you go into the arms of that sorrowful soul was the hardest thing I ever had to do.”

Gwendolyn found herself blushing intensely at the intimacy of his words. Nothing he said seemed false or exaggerated. She found she had nothing to say to him as she continued to look into his eyes.

“I always thought that your cool purity would calm the burning storm within me,” Onyx said his eyes showing just how sincere he was being. He really did seem hurt. “So, I ask this one thing of you. Spend some time with me, share a meal. Let me pretend that we are together for just one day. Afterwards I will tell you about my task for Oswald.”

The Valkyrie considered his words, the redness refusing to leave her cheeks. She was quite worried about Oswald, and she had no other way learn of his location. Not only that, but Onyx seemed to really be in pain and that she might be able to ease his suffering. With a deep breath she nodded at the Inferno King. “Very well, I will be yours for the day, and then you will tell me of my true husband.”

Onyx’s dashing smile returned in an instant. “Excellent!” she said turning to his servants who were awaiting his new orders. “Vulcans prepare a feast!”

Gwendolyn was shocked by the sweetness of the wine she drank. The truth was after spending only a few hours in this super-heated country she was incredibly thirsty. When Onyx offered her wine, she jumped at the chance. She had never truly enjoyed alcohol, she found it bitter and did not care for the way it clouded the mind. She was a warrior and needed to be focused at all times if she wanted to survive the next battle. However, now that great battles no longer seemed a daily occurrence for her, she figured she could loosen up a bit. It helped that the drink was absolutely delicious. 

She sat with Onyx at a small round table as they drank and sat together. Vulcans enjoyed meals differently than most other cultures, everyone at the table shared a variety of smaller dishes which were all eaten with one’s bare hands. It was like a large series of appetizers you could snack on at your leisure. Gwendolyn appreciated the relaxed atmosphere of it, as she was used to long tables, dark rooms and elaborate table manners. 

They ate in a small room which was surrounded by pillars and was only accessible via stairs to the lower levels. The room rested at the top of the palace so anyone there could see the entire city, as well as the many lava rivers and even a lava falls in the far distance. Shielded from the intense heat it was much easier to appreciate the beauty of such a place and not constantly compare it to some sort of demonic underworld. 

A Vulcan refilled their drinks. She wore a thong like the others but this one was made of a thin black cloth, and she wore nothing else at all. Only her long billowing hair shielded her bare breasts from view. Onyx laughed and spanked the Vulcans ass in appreciation for the refill, the cheeks shaking slightly from the impact. She nodded and thanked Onyx for the sign of affection, truly grateful for the gesture. Gwendolyn could not help but giggle at the strange dynamic. Deep down she felt that this should have bothered her but right now it just seemed funny. Perhaps it was all the bubbles in her brain from the wine. 

“Would you enjoy a shoulder massage, my dear?” Onyx offered Gwendolyn, motioning towards the Vulcan woman. “Agni here is the best masseuse in all of the Lava Pits.”

Gwendolyn blushed, though the red on her face seemed stuck with all of the wine she was drinking. She shook her head at the offer. “Thank you for the offer Onyx but I am not sure I am comfortable with that.”

Onyx shrugged and snapped his fingers, his arms now bare. Agni, the Vulcan woman, moved behind Onyx in wordless loyalty and brushed the hair away from her large breasts. Her hands slid over her wide shoulders and her chest started to rub over his back and neck. As she continued her hands started to wander down his chest. The whole ordeal seemed shockingly intimate and erotic. The inferno king simply smiled, as if this was something ordinary and dropped a piece of fruit into his mouth. 

Gwendolyn’s face grew an even deeper shade of red as she watched the display. She knew not to criticize other cultures but this seemed excessive to her. “I find it strange, that surrounded by so many beautiful women that you would still wish to marry someone as plain as I,” Gwendolyn said trying to focus on something else and took a deep drink from her wine cup. 

Onyx frowned at her. “Princess there is a difference between physical beauty and inner beauty,” he explained in a slightly more serious tone. “As an immortal demi-god, I have surrounded myself with beauty of all shapes and sizes. Art, women, this great city, all forms of beauty that can be found easily for a price.” He looked out to his city has he spoke, the rivers of magma lending it a glow as well as dancing shadows. “Your physical beauty is quite substantial whatever you think, Princess. However, your pure soul has an inner beauty that one simply cannot purchase.” Onyx turned to her looking deep into her soft blue eyes. “Your beauty is simply unmatched by any I have ever seen.”

Gwendolyn blushed so hard and her face grew so hot she was afraid that she herself would burst into flames at his words. She pulled her eyes away from his and quickly downed even more wine. She could not remember a time that she had drank this much but she did not know how else to deal with her embarrassment. After another glass the butterflies in her stomach finally started to slow. “Th-thank you for your words, Inferno King,” she said with only a slight stutter.

The king of Vulcans smiled at her and poured her another glass.

The two spoke and ate for a while longer and Gwendolyn was not quite sure when she had retired for the night but she found herself in a lavish bedroom. She stood before a large bed and she was being disrobed by a servant. She tired to shake her head to clear the strange fog in her mind but the room shook around her violently and she almost tumbled over. Soft, gentle hands grabbed and steadied her when she did.

Agni, the topless Vulcan servant, seemed to be the one undressing her, readying Gwendolyn for bed. Her hands really were skilled as deftly removed Gwendoyln’s Valkyrie garb. “Stop,” came Onyx’s voice from… somewhere… in the room. Agni’s hands hovered over the wings that were attached for Gwendolyn’s hips. “Leave them on.” 

Was Onyx in the room with them? The Valkyrie tried to move her head but the world seemed to spin every time she tried. She also tried to speak up but her mouth felt like it was full cotton and she could only mumble. 

Gwendolyn blinked as she found herself naked with Agni’s hands rubbing a cool transparent oil onto her skin. It made her tingle and it felt very nice and soothing. Gwendolyn sighed as the oil slowly covered every inch of her exposed body. She found she did not mind Agni’s skilled hands on her breasts or backside, perhaps Gwendolyn had grown a thicker skin to these sorts of things.

She found herself frowning when Agni finished and took a step back. Gwendolyn’s mind was still in a drunken haze when she turned and found Onyx standing in front of her, also quite naked. He looked like the ancient sculptures of the gods, rippling muscles, flawless features, impressively endowed. He certainly was not General Brigan’s size but that was a blessing.

“Onyth,” Gwendolyn tried to say his name but her tongue would not obey her commands. “Whatsh going on?” she managed to ask with some extreme effort. Something about this situation seemed extremely wrong but she could not put a finger on it.

“Ssssh,” Onyx said to her softly and pressed a finger to her lips. “Relax, my love.”

She blushed at his words and was completely helpless as he grabbed her gently and pulled her to his chest. Slowly his hand slid down her oiled skin, caressing her with a loving touch. Somehow the oil only enhanced the sensation and Gwendolyn almost gasped at the feeling. When his hands slid across her bottom and gave it a light squeeze, she shivered. Her backside had always been strangely sensitive. 

His lips pressed against hers in a deep and passionate kiss. The emotion of the kiss flooded into Gwendolyn and she could not help but return it. Her mind thought of all the nights yearning for Oswald’s touch, to know the feel of his kiss. A distant DISTANT part of her knew this was not her husband she was kissing but her body did not seem to care. 

A moment later her back was to his chest and his hands were now exploring the front of her body. When had he turned her around? His hands gently kneaded her breasts, this time she did gasp. They were so sensitive tonight! His fingers played with her nipples, pinching and caressing them in just the right way. Gwendolyn felt weak in the knees but his strong arms would not let her fall. 

She shivered with pleasure and did not realize one of his hands was moving between her legs until she felt his fingers on her privates. He slid his long middle finger inside of her and her privates seemed to wrap around him and suck it up hungrily. The motion caused the length of the finger to slide down her clitoris and she shivered as electric shocks of pleasure moved up her spine. “Huuu huuu huuu,” she gave out a series of short and soft moans, trying to hold back everything that was happening to her. 

“Uuuuuh!” her neck and back arched as she gave out a much more intense moan. Her privates seemed to gush as his fingers made love to them, his other hand still massaging her breasts. His lips slowly kissed her neck, right under her ear. It was all too much for Gwendolyn’s addled mind to handle all at once. Her arms rose up above her head and landed on Onyx’s shoulders and back. 

“Are you cumming so quickly, Princess?” Onyx asked softly into her ear. A second finger entered her privates and they began pumping a steady rhythm of pleasure into her body.

“C-c-cummmm!” was all Gwendolyn could say as her body was assaulted by an orgasm. Her privates gushed with her love juices as her body seemed to vibrate in his arms, her back arching as far as it could go. His touches were so soft and light and yet the pleasure was so intense!

A second later Gwendolyn found herself on a large, plush bed, covered in red satin. When had she laid down? Had she fallen over? She looked up to see Onyx looming over her with a grin. His eyes were full of lust and desire. What had happened to the gentleman from before?

His large member moved ever closer to her privates and Gwendolyn tried to shy away, to close her legs, but she found both impossible. His hands were holding her legs wide apart and she did not have the strength to fight him. 

The looks he was giving her were terrifying all of a sudden. She tired to strike at him but her arms had no strength to them, her hands weakly patting his muscled chest. “No…” she said softly, barely above a whisper. “N-no I don’t want this…!” His powerful member pressed against her wet and glistening privates. “Noo-aaaauuhhh!” her protest turned into a moan. As he penetrated her, Gwendolyn’s body reacted with an intense level of pleasure that did not seem possible or even logical. Her back arched again and her arms fell to her sides, forced to support her twisting body. Onyx pulled back slightly and thrust again, moving deeper inside of Gwendolyn. Her form shook with pleasure and she cried out weakly. It was too much pleasure! Her orgasm came on suddenly and with force. 

Onyx regarded Gwendolyn with a slightly frown. The woman climaxing so easily with such little effort. “I see the drug was too powerful,” he said as his hand gently caressed her body, which still twisted and heaved with pleasure. “Or perhaps mixing it with wine produced too sloppy an effect.” He shrugged. “But I cannot be too choosy I suppose.”

She had been drugged? No! Gwendolyn’s mind screamed out. However, her body gave a much different sound as Onyx started thrusting again. She moaned deeply with the next wave of fresh pleasure that pulsed through her body. Her breaths were heavy and labored. Drool slid down the side of her mouth as she constantly cried out, her tongue lashing about. Slowly Gwendolyn’s mind was clearing but her body had become a tool for pleasure.

Onyx’s thrusts grew faster and more intense and Gwendolyn fought with all of her willpower not to climax instantly. He pressed another kiss onto her lips and she returned it eagerly. Her arms wrapped around his neck, just so she had something to hold onto. She did not know when she had started to thrust her hips in time with his but she was doing so against her will. The raw sexual instinct of her body overpowering her mind.

“Enjoying yourself?” Onyx whispered into her ear after the kiss. 

“Cumming!!” Gwendolyn cried like an animal in heat as the pleasure grew beyond her control and overwhelmed her. Her hips twisted wildly and her back arched, pressing her breasts against his hard chest. 

Onyx smiled down at her as he continued to thrust, not even pausing for her orgasm. Gwendolyn cried out as the pleasure turned into some sort of torture for it would not stop. “Nooo,” she whined her hands trying to pry Onyx off of her but with no strength behind them. “Stop it.”

“How selfish of you, Gwendolyn,” Onyx said with a playful smile. “Taking all of the pleasure I have to give without letting me climax as well?”

Gwendolyn wanted to argue that she did not ask for this, that she never wanted this, that he was taking advantage of her. She wanted to call him a rapist and a monster! But she could only moan and move her hips in time with his thrusts. The steady slap on skin on skin while his body rubbed against hers was almost hypnotic to her hazy mind. Slowly she started to lose herself the blur of sensations.

Her moans turned high pitched as he started to kiss her nipples and suck on them. Why were they so sensitive? The pleasure in her crotch was now echoed with a pleasure in her chest and she could feel another orgasm building. Her tongue razzed out of her mouth as she seemed to lose control of her face, her eyes rolling up into her head. 

Moments before she lost all control Onyx made a strange sound. She looked up at him and it seems the effort of their sex was finally getting to him. He let out his own moan of pleasure as his thrusts suddenly changed in pace. They grew slightly slower but the thrusts were longer and deeper. She could not help herself from clamping down on him tightly whenever he pushed against her womb with a full thrust. At the end of the third thrust his shoulders tensed and his member seemed to swell inside of her.

Onyx’s dick burst forth his semen deep inside of her, seemingly directly into her womb. The sensation was intense and new to Gwendolyn, she did not even know how to process it. It did not matter because her own orgasm quickly followed suit. Her body arched suddenly and violently, her legs pressing down hard against the bed. Her moan was long and deep and was almost like a howl of passion and pleasure. It was all too much for her to handle. Her body felt like it was a million degrees and was about to burn up. Her muscles moved and spasmed against her will and her slowly clearing mind could do nothing to control them. 

A distant part of her mind considered that she might now be pregnant and that was just too much for her to take. Mercifully she passed out moments later.

When Gwendolyn’s mind haze ended, she felt something strange in her mouth. Not only that but something was holding her head. She blinked her eyes and looked up to see Onyx’s crotch directly in front of her, thrusting his dick into her mouth. His hands gripped her head, holding the bun she kept her hair in and he fucked her mouth directly. It seems while she had been out her body had kept working to pleasure him in even the most minor of ways.

On instinct alone she was sucking on his dick deeply, her tongue sliding across his shaft, wrapping around it to provoke ultimate pleasure. Before she could stop herself, he groaned and pushed his dick deeper into her mouth and down her throat. He ejaculated violently, burning hot semen filling her mouth and throat and then erupting from between her lips when no room remained. Gwendolyn coughed as she felt herself choking horribly and Onyx let go of her head. His dick slid from her mouth as more semen escaped, spilling onto her face and neck. 

The heat was so intense it was overwhelming. Gwendolyn turned and coughed violently, spitting out the Inferno King’s seed and almost retching. Her head was spinning and it was a welcome sight when Agni appeared with a wet washcloth and started to clean her face and body.

“Finally awake?” Onyx asked as he rolled Gwendolyn onto her chest, his hands sliding down her back. 

“Uuugh yes!” Gwendolyn croaked and turned to glare daggers at him, though her face was still blushing brightly. 

“Glad to hear it, it seems the worst of the drug has left your system,” Onyx explained as he spanked her bottom playfully. Her supercharged body still felt more pleasure from that touch than any kind of pain. “I was getting sick of fucking a quivering doll.”

“Well that is all you will get!” Gwendolyn declared, her body finally moving according to her commands, albeit sluggishly and without strength. “Tell me where my husband is!”

Onyx grabbed Gwendolyn’s ass cheeks and spread them before thrusting his member into her pussy again. 

She was not ready for that and she groaned. Her body still tingled and enjoyed his touch, it welcomed the violation. With each downward thrust his hips smacked against her ass, causing flesh to ripple. Her groan transformed into a moan as he pushed deeper than ever into her body, which gratefully clenched around his dick. 

Onyx kissed her shoulders and neck as he continued to rape her body which was incapable of fighting back. “That tortured soul went off to fight on my command,” Onyx whispered into her ear, almost erotically. “A dragon appeared in my lands and I sent him to slay it. Many think that this may be the fabled Last Dragon Leventhan.” 

Gwendolyn gripped the bed tightly in her hands as she tried to process the information. Her neck arched with his kisses, the subtle pleasure mixing with the intensity of his thrusts. Even the spanking of her ass complimented all of the sensations. Despite being a horrible monster Onyx knew how to make love like a delicious meal. 

Her hips started to move with him. She tried to spit an insult at him and turned her head to look but only moans escaped her lips. He then pressed his own lips against hers in a passionate kiss, her body pushing back in a natural response. 

“He left many days ago and there has been no word of him since,” Onyx continued through his heavy breathing. “He may already be dead.”

The Valkyrie princess shook her head in denial of his words. “N-noooo,” she moaned. 

“Would you not rather stay with me?” he asked, his seductive words sliding into her ear. “A man who can make you feel such pleasures. A man who can surround you with beauty that matches your own. A man whose heart burns for you!”

Leaning back, Onyx got on his knees and grabbed her hips. Lifting her ass to his crotch he started to thrust harder and faster than before. Gwendolyn was forced to hold herself up or have her face pushed into the bed. The clapping of their flesh increased in pace as he fucked her powerfully from behind. Gwendolyn’s moans transformed into cries of pleasure. Her small breasts swayed back and forth violently with each intense thrust. Her womb kissed the tip of his dick at the end of every violation. 

“Can you deny how this feels?!” Onyx demanded of her loudly.

“Nooo!” Gwendolyn cried shaking her head.

“Tell me how your pussy feels!” Onyx ordered like the king he was.

“Good!” the princess cried, she could not deny him and it was only the truth. “It is amazing, I’ve never felt this good before!” Despite the fact that when she was completely drugged she had continuous orgasms, with a clearer head she felt the pleasure far more keenly. His member was big but it was also hot to the touch which seemed to enhance the sensations. She had never had an actual man inside of her before, who clearly knew what he was doing. It was on a whole other level to the women who pushed toys inside of her. 

“Say you would rather be with me than that poor soul!” came Onyx’s next command.

“No!” Gwendolyn found herself saying despite it all. This was the truth as well.

Onyx roared. Gwendolyn turned to look behind her and saw the Inferno King rage as he gripped her ass fiercely and redoubled his pace and strength. 

Gwendolyn’s knuckles turned white as she gripped the sheets under her with all of her strength. Her head arched upward till she was looking at the ceiling and her cries grew to a high pitch. 

The Inferno King’s words faded and turned into groans of effort as he fucked her wildly. His hands squeezed her tight ass and slid down her smooth and narrow back. Her whole body glistened with oil and sweat. Her tightly wrapped hair shifted and threatened to come lose from all the violent shaking.

Her moans grew desperate and ragged as the two continued. The Valkyrie Princess wanted to fight it, to not give him the satisfaction but the truth was that it felt too good to deny! Her pussy clamped down on him tightly, eagerly encouraging his member to continue to plow her insides. She just had to outlast him!

Onyx groaned loudly and gave her ass a powerful smack. He went stiff and let out a soft cry of pleasure as he climaxed, his member pouring forth more of his burning hot seed. As before it filled her to the brim, invading her womb and overflowing the lips of her womanhood. 

“Fuck!” Gwendolyn cried out seemingly against her will as the sudden invasion of semen took her by surprise. Her arms and back went stiff as her pussy convulsed and came harder than before. She bit her lip to keep herself from crying but she still let out a high-pitched whine as pleasure flooded her body. As her head jerked back, her bun finally came lose and her long hair came spilling down her face and body.

The fire demi-god pulled out and stepped back, barely even winded by the experience. Meanwhile, Gwendolyn collapsed onto the bed, completely drained, her breathing coming in ragged gasps. He admired her form as it twisted and jerked randomly with the after effects of such a powerful orgasm. His semen slowly dripped from her privates, marking how he claimed her.

The princess looked up at him weakly but with a burning hatred in her eyes. However, when her eyes moved down to his manhood, she saw that he was still hard and erect and ready for more. She felt her heart starting to race as she began to panic, but her privates tingled with anticipation for another round with the demi-god.

“I could go all day, my love,” he said to her as he brought his sweaty member up to her face. The intensity of his musk filled her lungs and she shivered, not knowing if she could vomit or beg for more. Seemingly against her will she opened her mouth towards him. “But I do not want to break you,” he continued as he stepped back. “Rest and try and recover. If you beg me then I will take you as my bride and free the Shadow Knight from his oath.” He laughed a bubbling arrogant laugh as he turned and strode out of the room, unafraid to show the world his naked body.

Gwendolyn, washed and dressed again as a Valkyrie, approached Onyx’s dark throne again. This time he was only accompanied by a pair of Vulcan women, each armed with a dark metal sword. 

As she approached Onyx stood with a gleaming smile on his face. “Ah there you are my lovely Princess Gwendolyn,” he said with his usual charming grin that was still quite disarming. He stepped towards her and placed his hand on her chin. “Now do you have a response to my offer? Will you take my hand?”

Gwendolyn swiftly smacked his hand aside, stepped back and readied her psypher spear. The glowing tip pointed right at his face from only an inch away. “You keep talking to me like that and my SPEAR will take your hand!” Gwendolyn declared. “I am not some toy for men to abuse! All men have treated me like a tool, a weapon or a toy. All save one… my husband Oswald. I will save him and I hope to never seen you again.”

She swiped her powerful weapon at his face, causing the demi-god to step back and flinch slightly. When he looked back at her, Gwendolyn had already taken to the skies and was flying towards of the depths of the Lava Pits, where Onyx had told her Oswald had gone.

He cursed and turned to his attendants. “Vulcans, after her!” he commanded. 

Without hesitation both women burst into flames and taking on their true forms. Black skin like stone, covered in cracks that glowed with heat like lava, their hair replaced by plumes of flame. A pair of curved horns adorned their heads. Their chain thongs and heavy swords growing read with heat and yet not quite melting. They took to the skies and followed Gwendolyn into the depths. 

Continued in Valkyrie – Chapter 5, Act 3


	6. Gwendolyn vs. Mercedes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There really isn't a way to know Mercedes' true age, at least I haven't found it. As a fairy I would say it would be hard to tell just how old she really is. But for the sake of this highly pornographic story, let us say that she is of the age of consent. It makes my life easier going forward if I get to the latter books.

Valkyrie – Chapter 6, Act 2

“Why him? That man’s soul has been claimed by the Queen of the Dead. Leave that doomed soul and take my hand.” Onyx’s words to Gwendolyn haunted her as she looked down upon her wounded husband. Oswald lay there, weak and barely able to move. His chest was covered in bandages. The Shadow Knight of legendary strength had been so easily defeated by a new-born dragon. Could Onyx’s words actually hold truth?

“My dear husband… are you really connected to the Queen of the Dead?” Gwendolyn softly asked over his resting form. 

Shockingly, Oswald opened his eyes and looked straight at her. As before, the piercing intensity of his sorrow-filled gaze, washed over Gwendolyn and made her shiver. She could get lost in his deep violet eyes, and wanted nothing more than to do so. Her face grew red looking down at him but she was not ashamed of her feelings.

“My father sold me to her in exchange for power,” Oswald spoke, answering Gwendolyn’s question. “With it I gained the cursed powers of the Shadow Knight. But in exchange the Halja constantly follow me, waiting for the moment when my strength fails me.”

Gwendolyn brought her hands up to her mouth in shock. “That is horrible!” she said softly considering the implications of his words. She could relate in some respects, having been offered so every noble in the world as treasure by her father. However, Oswald had to constantly maintain on edge or be dragged into the Underworld. No wonder he always seemed tense and desperate. 

“That was a close call back there, I must thank you,” Oswald continued as he reached up and gave Gwendolyn a soft smile. She gladly took her husband’s hand with her own. “But Gwendolyn, why did you come to the Fire Kingdom? What did you do with Onyx? And how did you convince him to tell you where I was?”

Gwendolyn’s eyes widened as shame filled her. While she had never intended it, she had slept with Onyx and only then did he tell her want she wanted to hear. Despite being a victim of his manipulation and abuse Gwendolyn felt responsible somehow. Was she really deserving of Oswald’s affection after what she had done?

“I apologize for not obeying your command to stay here,” she said softly, looking away from Oswald. “But... I was so worried and concerned about you… I could not sit idly by…” She gripped her dress tightly as she forced herself to look back at Oswald.

The Shadow Knight sat up with strength he previously did not seem to have. “You… were worried… about me?” he asked slowly, a glimmer of hope in his eyes. 

“I… um… I…” Gwendolyn stammered as she blushed heavier. He was even more gorgeous when he felt joy. “I thought that if I spent the night with Onyx, like he requested of me, then he would let me come to your aid.” She was so flustered she did not take a moment to consider what she was saying.

The glimmer of hope and joy that twinkled in Oswald’s eyes suddenly vanished as he went pale. “You did what with him?!” he asked a sudden harshness filling his voice. Gwendolyn’s years as a warrior could see his posture change, like he was preparing to grab a weapon and fight. 

“N-no you don’t understand,” Gwendolyn spoke up urgently, her thoughts moving faster than her lips could keep up. “I-I needed to see you and I needed to convince Onyx to-to tell me w-where you were so I j-just did what he told me until...”

Her words trailed off as Oswald looked away, clearly disgusted with her. Gwendolyn felt her heart drop. What was this pain? She had never felt a pain like this before. Just when she had learned to accept her love of him, he was now rejecting her? 

“P-please you must understand I didn’t want to but I could not stop him!” Gwendolyn pleaded as tears started to fill her eyes. “I missed you so much that I was willing…” she stopped herself again as it sounded pathetic to even her own ears. Despite her excuses she had still had sex with Onyx while she had rejected Oswald previously. 

“It is fine…” Oswald said slowly a minute later, looking back up at her. The pain in his eyes was as clear as day and yet he stayed strong. “Things are never simple, and I cannot claim to be any better when it comes to being with others. When I worked for my father and the shadowy power took control of me I… did things to women to which I am not proud. I can blame my father or the power, but it is something I did often and was my own choice.”

A tear ran down Gwendolyn’s cheek as she heard his words. His life had been so hard and painful. But maybe they could find forgiveness in each other now. 

“Princess!” cried a woman’s voice. Gwendolyn recognized the Ragnan accent instantly. She turned to see a Valkyrie messenger fly onto the terrace and land, kneeling before her. 

“You belong to my father’s troops,” Gwendolyn said stepping forward onto the terrace and regarding the woman. She could not help but stand a little taller, a little more ridged, like a soldier, when facing a Valkyrie. 

“I have something to report!” the messenger declared, still facing down. “Ragnanival suffered a crushing defeat from the Vanir, under their new queen. The have seized the area around the Cauldron.” 

The idea of her father’s forces being defeated now seemed impossible to Gwendolyn. “That can’t be!” she cried instantly growing worried about her father. “How is the King? Is the King all right?” A distant part of her was shocked by her concern over Odin, had she not rejected him when she decided to be with Oswald? No, she would always care for her father despite what he had done to her.

“King Odin has been wounded by arcane bolts and has returned to the castle,” the Valkyrie reported, standing up and looking at Gwendolyn. “But his injuries are severe, and he is in no shape to do battle. The enemy will surely take this opportunity to invade the castle.” She looked the princess in the eyes as she spoke, as if to try and convey just how series the situation had become. “The precious ring he received from Your Highness has been taken away!”

Oswald gave a very soft gasp from behind Gwendolyn. She had momentarily forgotten that he was there with her during the report. 

“You… gave away the ring I presented to you…” he said weakly, looking even more injured than before. He forced himself to stand out of the bed he rested on and turned away from Gwendolyn. “This was all part of the Demon Lord’s scheme. So, I was used as a puppet…” As his words trailed off, he walked from the room, not letting Gwendolyn explain herself.

“Wait a moment, I really-“ she tried to say but he was gone. And the truth was, Oswald was right, their marriage was a scheme of Odin’s and Gwendolyn had acted exactly as he had planned. What could she say to that? 

“Your Highness, for now please return to the kingdom and assist King Odin,” the Valkyrie messenger spoke up, not interested in Oswald’s reaction. 

Emotions twisted inside of Gwendolyn. She was deathly worried about her father, but she was also torn up over Oswald’s reaction to her betrayal. What could she do? “I cannot return to my father,” she answered the Valkyrie. “But… I will serve my responsibility as the king’s daughter and fight.” 

All Gwendolyn really knew how to do was fight, so that is what she would do now. She would go into the heart of the enemy’s territory and take back Titrel, the ring that symbolized Oswald’s love and her father’s ambition. Then she would decide what she would do with it.

“Please inform the king of my intentions,” she said turning away form the messenger. She heard the Valkyrie leave wordlessly and Gwendolyn looked at her spear in the corner of the room. She would take up her sister’s weapon once again and make things right!

Slowly she removed the beautiful dress from her body. She had been getting used to the feel of it on her. It even seemed to fit better these days, were her breasts getting bigger? She supposed it did not matter, events continued to force her into the garb of a Valkyrie despite her own desires. 

She bound her hair tightly as usual and placed the feathery tiara upon her head. She pulled on the tight Valkyrie top and bound her breasts tightly together. Had they always produced that much cleavage? Then came her wings which settled around her hips like a skirt. Finally, she pulled on her long gloves and boots. 

It was a strange ritual to do alone, usually Myris would help her dress. However, this time it was something she wanted to do herself. 

“You are going alone? You are asking to be killed!” came the high-pitched voice of the blue bird. Gwendolyn was not surprised to hear it this time. 

“If I can retrieve that ring, the entire war will change,” the Valkyrie Princess explained in a focused tone of voice, her usual tension and unease was gone. 

“Are you doing this for your father?” the bird who was simply a projection of Gwendolyn’s inner doubts, predictably asked of her. Gwendolyn did not respond right away and turned. The bird quickly flew to face her again. “Or… for him?”

Valkyrie – Chapter 6, Act 3

The Fairy Forest was the great stronghold of Ringford. Unlike normal forests the trees grew hundreds of feet tall, their great branches intertwining into great pathways. They manifested into great roads of wood, suspended high above the ground. The trees were grown so closely together that the light of the sun could not be seen through the mass of leaves above. The light of the land was produced by the thousands of glowing wisps that gently floated through the air, produced by a strange mystical glowing moss. 

Entering such a place really did feel like entering a new world. It was starting to become clear to Gwendolyn why the Vanir seemed to see the world so differently than her people. Phozons were the power of life itself and this placed teamed with the energy! To Aesir, phozons were weapons only. A small part of Gwendolyn understood the fairies and their desire for the cauldron, even if she could not allow them to be free to attack her home and people.

She walked the great suspended paths of Ringford, stepping carefully knowing that armies of fairies would appear from the shadows at any moment. Gwendolyn did not know anything about this new queen, but if she defeated Odin, she must be formattable. 

Her heard a strange squeaking noise underfoot and she looked down to see a mushroom. It was about the size of a cat and she had not noticed it before. As she lifted her foot a strange yellow spore burst forth from the top of the fungus. She quickly covered her mouth but not before taking in a shocked breath of the spores. She coughed wildly and turned way, her wings flapping to blow the seemingly toxic gas away.

She cursed as she dropped to her knees and shivered as the toxin filled her body. She could feel her body growing hot, focused primarily on her privates. She felt her nipples go stiff and start to rub against her clothes. Gwendolyn knew this feeling; she had felt it before when fighting Velvet. Her witch, half-sister, had used an oil to arouse Gwendolyn in order to steal her virginity. The oil must have been created from these spores. 

The Valkyrie Princess’s first instinct was to tear off her clothes and pleasure herself, the intense need for sexual satisfaction filled her body. Her panties felt damp and she could not banish images of massive dicks filling her quivering pussy. Memories of all of her previous partners filled her mind and she found herself sliding a hand under her skirt. 

And then suddenly Oswald came to mind. The pained look in his eyes, the weakness he showed as she walked away from her. The man she loved was suffering because of what she had done to him! She had to make it right, she had no time to fall prey to a fairy trap. 

For a trap it had been. Gwendolyn turned to see that the small mushroom had grown and taken the shape of a massive mushroom ogre. A fungus beast that took on the shape of a musclebound man with a huge manhood dangling between its legs. Most likely a magical creature created to rape and kill Valkyrie before they could invade Ringford.

Its hands reached for Gwendolyn’s backside. A slash of her spear severed a trio of fingers from its hand and it squealed in pain, stumbling backwards. Gwendolyn stood, her body sweating, her face red, her privates hungry and drooling for attention, her nipples hard and sensitive. But she roared and raised her psypher high, bringing forth its magic. Arctic winds burst forth from the blue gemstone chilling the air around them. The wind grew colder and colder until snow and ice filled the area, flying through the air on whirlwind. The mushroom shaped beast squealed again and attempted to move but it was quickly frozen solid. 

The Valkyrie Princess twirled the weapon in her hands and lunged forward with all of her strength. The psypher spear struck into the frozen heart of the beast and it shattered into shards of fungus which scattered into the wind. A wave of purple phozons burst forth from the remains of the monster and quickly flooded into the hungry psypher weapon. 

With a swing of the weapon, her magically created blizzard ceased. The cold had helped temper the desire running through her and she let out a stuttering sigh. She would fight this poison, she refused to be raped again!

The mushroom spore aphrodisiac pumped through Gwendolyn’s body as she approached the great Ringford Palace. Her breathing was hot and heavy and a deep blush had become a permanent fixture on her face. She could feel her damp panties cling to her privates as they continued to grow wet over time. It took all of her self-control to not simply strip the first elf warrior she came across and have her way with him. She gripped her spear and several phallic images washed over her mind. 

No! She shook her head trying to clear it of distractions. Think of Oswald and returning to him with the ring! Maybe… maybe he will finally hold her close and help release her pent-up desires when he finally understood her feelings. She held the image of her husband in her mind, and that helped her regain a certain level of control.

The Ringford Palace was suspended amongst the great trees of the forest. Made of the same wood it appeared to be a great circular building that seemed to grow from the trees itself. It was illumined with the same wisps of light and glowing fungus the rest of the forest possessed, but more concentrated and thus providing better lightning over all. 

Gwendolyn had expected an army of guards to block her path. This was the stronghold of the enemy and their new queen who had defeated Odin himself. However, the truth was that the area around the palace was almost deserted. It had become quite clear that their battle to reclaim the cauldron from Odin had been full of sacrifice. Most fairies she saw were wounded or unwilling to battle, feeing from the sight of her. Gwendolyn had to imagine that the bulk of the Ringford Army was still with the Crystallization Cauldron, which cold not be easily moved from the wasteland where it rested. 

A solitary figure stood before the great entrance of the Ringford Palace. Gwendolyn instantly recognized him as a paladin, one of the unicorn knights that were used as the elite soldiers of the Vanir Army. The Valkyrie Princess had seen dozens of her troops fall when fighting a single paladin and knew they were a force to be taken seriously. This one stood tall, with shimmering silver armor, decorated with blue and black. He held a wide kite shield and a massive lance. He towered over Gwendolyn and he possessed a natural aura of pose and strength that showed that he was not intimidated by her in the slightest. 

“I recognize that headdress,” he said in a clear and commanding baritone that reminded Gwendolyn of a trumpet call. “I saw another Valkyrie wearing it once, carrying that same weapon.” He gestured to the psypher spear in her hands as he spoke. 

Gwendolyn frowned at the paladin. “You saw my sister Griselda in battle?” she asked him as she took a single step back, and slowly raised her smaller shield.

“Indeed, I did, Witch of Odin,” the paladin responded, almost respectfully. “I did battle with her in single combat. It was the most difficult duel in my life, but I emerged victorious.” 

Gwendolyn blinked at the massive unicorn. Had this creature just proudly declared that he had killed her sister? Was he taunting her? He was not acting in a way to provoke her; he was simply stating facts. But in order for this creature to have killed Griselda, he would have had to rape her beforehand. 

She glared at the paladin. “You raped and killed my sister, Griselda?” she asked slowly. The spores that had been affecting her before all but forgotten, replaced by rage. She quickly readied her spear and shield, taking on a fighting stance. 

“She died in a glorious haze of pleasure and battle-lust,” the paladin proclaimed without any sense of shame or remorse. “I imagine you will die in the same way, tonight.”

Gwendolyn roared in anger as she leapt forward and spread her wings wide. She sped across the distance in a blink, her spear leading the way and aimed at the unicorn’s head. She spun herself around like a living arrow as she flew at her enemy. Her weapon struck against his heavy shield, which he held at an angle, which deflected her attack upwards. Moving with that momentum she kicked down onto the shield and launched herself upwards in the sky above him. With another cry of rage, she brought forth the power of her psypher and shot forth a dozen bullets of frozen energy down towards him. Flipping her body in the air as she reached the apex of her flight, she turned and dove back down at the paladin without hesitation.

The bullets of frozen energy struck the paladin and he shrugged them off like a cool breeze. The sheer strength and weight of his form easily breaking any ice that formed on his armor. When Gwendolyn came flying down at him he quickly stepped to the side, a speed belying his size, and thrust out with his lance. 

As Gwendolyn flew past, she saw the powerful weapon heading straight for her heart. On pure instinct she struck the ground with her heeled boot and flapped her wings, altering the momentum of her flight so that she quickly twirled in the air like a dancer. The lance point thrust just in front of her bust and narrowly missed it as she continued her flight. 

She slid into a quick landing and turned to see the paladin now charging at her. Twirling her spear like a baton she brought for it’s magics again and struck the ground. A wave of massive icicles burst forth from where she struck and it grew towards the paladin, creating a field of icy spikes. 

The heavily armored unicorn smashed through the icicles with little effort, the icy field barely slowing him down. Gwendolyn flew out of his way moments before he struck, like she was tempting a bull. When he finally slowed, she launched herself at him again. Pirouetting like a violent ballerina, she struck his armored back with the tip of her spear with each spin. After the fourth strike the paladin turned and bashed Gwendolyn back with his shield. 

Off-balance, Gwendolyn was not ready for the heavy counter attack. The paladin’s lance slashed and thrust at her with strength, speed and accuracy. She raised her own shield up to block the attacks, but it took all of her strength not to be knocked aside with every impact. While trying to steady her feet she did not notice his unicorn horn come in for a follow up attack which struck the upper rim of her shield. The blow hit the shield awkwardly, knocking it from her grip and sending it flipping up into the air. Gwendolyn gasped in surprise and looked up at the spinning shield, so did not see the lance slashing at her mid-section. 

The attack sent her flying and her back collided with a massive tree trunk. The air was knocked out of her lungs. She blinked several times and shook her head, trying to get her brain to stop spinning. Eventually her vision cleared up just in time to see the paladin stomp over to her and grab her ankle. She cried out as she lifted her up, foot first, and she fell upside down. His large hand quickly moved between her legs and under her skirt, grabbing her panties and tearing them apart. 

He chuckled as he tossed the tattered fabric aside. “Just like your sister,” he commented. “Already wet from battle. A weakness of you Valkyries.” 

Gwendolyn blushed furiously. The toxin that was making her aroused had nothing to do with him or the battle! She flapped her wings, lifting up her body and twisting it around, forcing her foot from his grip. She then stomped on his helmeted face with her heel, and used the impact to send herself higher up into the air. She continued to flap her wings to temporarily maintain her height over him and summoned forth a massive blizzard around them with her psypher. 

Snow and wind blew around them both, freezing parts of the great tree they stood upon. The paladin did not seem bothered by this and readied his lance for another strike. Planting her feet on the trunk behind her, she pushed herself off flying just past the lance and landing behind the unicorn. He turned to try and strike again but his heavy hoof slipped on the ice and he was forced to regain his balance or fall over. 

Gwendolyn struck his back with speed and then quickly slid across the ice to the opposite side of her enemy. With a flap of her wings and a kick to the ground she flew back at him and sliced with her weapon, again moving past him. Again, and again she circled him, using the ice around them as a tool to aid her speed and unpredictable movements. While the paladin was unable to adjust to the slippery floor and constantly moving Valkyrie. A thrust moved in past his guard and struck his forearm, just behind his shield. The unicorn whinnied in pain as he was forced to drop his shield, his arm useless. 

Stomping his hooves, he finally cracked the ice under him, allowing him more sure footing. He managed a powerful lance thrust at Gwendolyn but she was already in the move. She slid under his weapon, and dove between his legs, slashing at his ankles with a spinning cut of her spear. When she emerged on the other side, she flew upwards and spun in the air like a flying top, her spear slashing with every revolution. The psypher struck the paladin’s helmet over and over and over until it shattered under the magical impacts. The paladin, disoriented by the multiple blows to the head, staggered and slipped on the ice once more, falling to the ground. 

Gwendolyn ended her spinning assault and lifted her psypher spear high into the air. The blizzard roaring around them seemed to be drawn back into the weapon, which started to glow with a bright a pale blue light. With a cry of battle, she brought the empowered weapon down in a concentrated blast of cold came down on the paladin. The pure cold energy struck with a sudden and violent impact. The unicorn’s cry was suddenly cut off as he was frozen solid in and instant. When the freezing mist cleared, she could see her enemy encased in a massive block of ice. 

“For Griselda!” Gwendolyn cried as she came down on top of him, spear leading the way. The psypher struck through the ice and into the chest of the paladin. The impact caused the ice to shatter, and the paladin with it. Bloody frozen chunks of unicorn flew in every direction. Dozens of small phozons emerged from the remains of the creature, and her spear eagerly drank them all in. 

Gwendolyn thought, looking down at the slowly thawing chunks of the man who killed her sister, she would feel some sort of catharsis. Griselda had been avenged and with this battle, Gwendolyn proved to be the superior warrior. And yet all she felt was sad. The truth was that Odin’s lust for power had been what had killed Griselda, this paladin had just been the instrument that did the deed. If anything, it felt like a waste to just keep killing. 

She shook her head and moved to pick up her shield. She grimaced as she bent over and realized that her privates and backside were on full display with her skirt as short as it was. However, after all she had been through recently, she found it did not bother her too much. Still she yanked down on her skirt as she stood up straight and faced the grand palace of Ringford.

Valkyrie – Chapter 6, Act 4

Gwendolyn strode into the great audience chamber of the palace. Beautifully crafted stone arches decorated all sides of the room so one could see into the massive forest no matter where one looked. The room was filled with armed guards, mostly fairy archers who floated high above and a few of the carapace armored knights stood before her. However, front and center stood a girl who commanded the room.

The new Fairy Queen was short, even for one of the Vanir. Her blond hair was long and braided into pigtails that were draped over her shoulders. A wreath of flowers adorned her head as a crown. Her ears were long and pointed. She wore a tight green leotard which turned into puffy green shorts around her hips with matching sleeves for the arms. She had beautiful green wings on her back that resembled a butterfly. Most striking were her large eyes which were a dark amber color that reminded Gwendolyn of the color of stained and treated wood. 

At her side she held a massive black crossbow. It stood nearly as tall as the young queen with a blood red psypher at the end. Gwendolyn thought it was an awkward looking weapon, but all reports indicated that she had defeated Odin with its power. Odin’s personal psypher, Balor, was a massive weapon of unequalled power, and this bow had shattered it.

Gwendolyn had originally considered this new queen as a child but that changed when she looked into her eyes. They did not waver with inexperience, they burned with determination and experience. She was much older than she looked. 

Actually, looking back Gwendolyn noticed that her body was more developed than she originally thought. While not overtly so she had a decent sized bust and her hips were wide enough to make her rather curvaceous. As a Vanir her age was impossible to tell, and most were more scantly clad than this one which helped her look youthful. In fact, there was something rather appealing about bare feet and legs. Gwendolyn found herself admiring the young woman’s body more and more.

She mentally berated herself a moment later. That damn mushroom toxin was still messing with her mind. Had she really been thinking that way about a Vanir woman? Gwendolyn had never been purely heterosexual in her past but still! Best to get this done with!

A single Lilipat stepped forward. Gwendolyn recognized the creature as one of the former dwarves that had become a refugee in Ringford and gave up their old ways and culture. “For a Valkyrie to come here alone…” he spoke with a tone of disbelief.

“Tis Odin’s witch,” the Fairy Queen spoke, her commanding voice showing her true age and experience. “Let us hear what she has to say.” 

Gwendolyn gave an internal sigh of relief at her words, while maintaining a stoic appearance to match the Queen. She stepped forward and knelt humbly. “Your Majesty, please allow me to introduce myself,” Gwendolyn said as respectfully as she could manage. She somehow managed to hold back a blush as she realized that someone might get a peak under her dress. “My name is Gwendolyn; I am King Odin’s daughter. I have been exiled from my country, but circumstances force me to come here.” She stood up and faced the Queen as she continued to speak. “I have but one request. The ring Titrel, it was given to me as a gift. It is extremely precious to me. I humbly request that you give me the ring.” The Valkyrie knew what she was asking was laughable but she had to try and ask first before she leapt into violence again. 

“You barged in here to ask that?! What cheek!” the lilipat servant scoffed. “Do you really expect us to hand the ring that controls the Cauldron over to you?” He turned to his Queen, obviously upset and flustered by Gwendolyn’s actions. “Queen Mercedes please order us to remove this fool from your presence.”

Gwendolyn held her breath and focused on Mercedes, as queen she had final say on the matter.

Mercedes strode forth past her servant and faced Gwendolyn from only a few feet away. “We cannot give you the ring,” she said magnanimously. Mercedes then rose her hand, showing Titrel was on her finger. A sudden stabbing pain filled Gwendolyn’s chest as she saw the symbol of Oswald’s love on another woman’s hand. “This ring is a spoil of war taken from the Demon Lord. I am its rightful owner now.” 

The Fairy Queen lifted her bow and aimed it in Gwendolyn’s direction. “If you do not leave, I shall be forced to demonstrate my Riblam’s power.” 

The archers that flanked Mercedes took to the air and drew arrows, aiming them directly at Gwendolyn’s heart. 

Gwendolyn did not flinch and matched Mercedes’ steely eyed stare. She looked to the red psypher, its glow was bright and intense, easily a match for Gwendolyn’s own, and probably even more powerful. This young queen defeated Odin herself, she would be the most dangerous foe she had ever fought!

“Fairy Queen Mercedes!” Gwendolyn cried out as she readied her own psypher and shield. “Do you really wish for a battle between psyphers in the very heart of your kingdom?” A psypher put one soldier on par with most of an army, a battle between two expert users would have dramatic consequences and they would both know that. Gwendolyn hoped she would see reason.

Mercedes did not hesitate however. “My Riblam was specially made to destroy psyphers,” she explained, gaining the slightest hint of a cocky smirk. “Even Odin’s great weapon Balor was shattered by it. I am not intimidated by a small gift he gave his daughter.”

Gwendolyn glared at her, seeing no other choice now. “So be it!”

Valkyrie – Chapter 6, Act 5

Gwendolyn leapt forward over Mercedes’ head and spread her wings. She performed a high-speed pirouette while slashing outward with her spear. They crystal blade cut through the two fairy archers and drew the phozons from their quickly fading life force. When directly above the queen she brought her spearhead down in a powerful thrust. However, the queen was no longer there, and the spear struck the floor harmlessly.

Gwendolyn looked around to see that Mercedes had somehow gotten above her in that instant. She cursed as a massive red bolt of energy came flying at her. The Valkyrie Princess vaulted backwards and performed several backflips, narrowly dodging the huge bolt as it exploded into the wooden floor. 

When she regained her footing, she saw a half dozen elf knights charging at her. Without hesitation Gwendolyn launched herself at them. She was one with her spear and she wove around the soldiers like a practiced dancer, her spear spinning like a baton, slashing, cutting and thrusting through their weak armor. Swords, shields and plate were cracked and destroyed by the powerful weapon and a moment later the phozons of the dead were being absorbed. 

Psypher bolts rained down on Gwendolyn seconds after she had dispatched the knights. Gwendolyn cursed as she tried to dance away but several struck her. Each bolt exploding into small blasts of force which ripped clothing, cracked armor, and bruised flesh. 

Turning, Gwendolyn summoned forth a dozen of her own icy bolts from her weapon and launched them at Mercedes. The Fairy Queen spread her wings and started darting through the air at a speed that shocked Gwendolyn. She had never seen a fairy move like this before, not only was her speed impressive but her maneuverability was unbelievable. While the battlefield was Gwendolyn’s dance floor, Mercedes dominated the sky in a way that would even make a Valkyrie jealous. 

Mercedes darted back and forth with relative ease, the cold bolts flying past her, nowhere close to her small form. As she dodged, she launched forth more bolts in Gwendolyn’s direction. The Valkyrie had been stunned by the display and only realized her danger moments before the attacks hit. She took to the air herself and avoided the bolts which struck the floor under her. Using her momentum, Gwendolyn then flapped her wings and charged straight for Mercedes. The Fairy Queen’s strength was in her long-distance power. If Gwendolyn could close the gap between them then the fight would be on her terms. 

Gwendolyn turned herself into an arrow flying straight for Mercedes. Despite the fairy’s speed, Gwendolyn knew she could match it! The queen, shocked by the sudden counter attack, flew sideways to avoid the powerful thrust, the spear only nicking her waist, which sliced cleanly through her leotard. 

Gwendolyn let her momentum carry her past Mercedes, and then she quickly turned and kicked off a nearby wooden pillar and launched herself at Mercedes again. The fairy started flying backwards and raised her bow. Gwendolyn ignored the bolts flying at her, letting them strike her arms and shoulders. She winced in pain, her skin marked, her sleeves destroyed, but she refused to slow or alter her course. 

She thrust her spear, striking the psypher bow. The resulting impact created an intense flash of energy that blinded both fighters for a brief second. Moving completely on instinct, Gwendolyn slashed and thrust at her opponent as her eyes slowly cleared. 

Mercedes cried out as she was struck twice, her shoulder and hip both wounded, the clothing around them torn away. Before Gwendolyn could seize that moment, Mercedes’ bare foot kicked up into Gwendolyn’s chin, knocking the Valkyrie off balance and flipping upwards. The fairy then drew back her bow, aiming at the wildly flying Gwendolyn and fired a barrage of small blue bolts.

Dozens and dozens of small bolts rained onto Gwendolyn’s form. She screamed in pain as she felt every part of her be impacted. The impacts were small on their own but so many all at once overwhelmed Gwendolyn and she was shot further into the air. She then slammed against the high ceiling of the palace. 

Gwendolyn wanted to curl up into a ball and cry she hurt so much. She then heard a telltale click of a crossbow being pulled back again. With a cry of desperation, and not a little terror, Gwendolyn pushed from the ceiling, spread her wings and flew with everything she had at her opponent. Running would be suicide against an archer, her only chance was an all-out attack.

“Haaaaaaa!” came Gwendolyn’s battle cry as she slammed into Mercedes knocking them both through one of the massive archways of the palace and into the great forest. Gwendolyn had no idea how fast they were going, the branches and leaves all around them were just a blur. She struck down at Mercedes as fast as she could. Her flurry of thrusts had no control or discipline she just wanted to take her enemy down!

It was Mercedes’ turn to scream in pain as she was struck all over. But with a roar of defiance the Fairy Queen struck Gwendolyn with the heavy crossbow, knocking her aside. 

Both women spread their wings and tried to control their wild flight through the forest. Branches started to strike Gwendolyn, scratching and cutting her skin as she plowed through them. She was forced to look away from Mercedes as she focused entirely on avoiding striking a tree. 

Gwendolyn cursed harshly as red bolts started flying at her despite their intense speed and forest obstacles. She quickly grabbed a heavy branch and stopped her flight, spreading her wings wide as an air brake. She then ducked behind the trunk of the massive tree, the bolts smashing harmlessly against the bark. 

Breathing heavily and her heart going a mile a minute, Gwendolyn took a second to assess the situation. Her grieves were broken, her skirt was mere rags now, the rest of her dress was little better, and her boots had fallen off of her feet at some point. Almost all of her exposed skin was torn, sliced or bruised. 

Gwendolyn heard another shot go off and looked up to see a large ball of red-light float into the sky. Was Mercedes sending up a flare? She looked around the trunk to see Mercedes, only a few dozen feet away, loading another shot. This was her chance! Gwendolyn summoned forth her strongest spell and launched a lance of cold energy right at Mercedes. The fairy looked up just in time to see the pale blue beam slam into her. 

Gwendolyn cried out in victory just as the ‘flare’ above her exploded into hundreds of falling bolts of energy. Her cry turned into one of panic as the powerful bolts rained down on her, destroying the branch she was on and knocking her out of the sky. Another bolt came right at Gwendolyn’s face. She rose her arms and spear to block it…

And then it all went dark.

When Gwendolyn awoke, all she could feel was pain. She looked up to see the floor around her covered in her ashen hair. That last attack had knocked her hair out of the bun she wore it in. Reaching up she felt the tiara on her head, it was twisted and partially melted, the feathers on its sides completely burned off. She managed to sit up, her body protesting every small movement. She was laying on one of the massive road sized branches in the forest. All around her lay fragments of cloth and armor and feathers. She could see her spear a few feet away, and she let out a pain sigh of relief.

Just beyond her spear lay Mercedes. She was in a puddle of water, what was left of the freezing spell she had been hit with earlier. Her own clothing was also torn asunder, leaving her all but naked on the branch as well. Somehow her hair remained in braided tails but the crown of flowers had been scattered in the wind. She looked vulnerable there as she shivered in the cool water. Her nipples were hard and her skin was covered in goosebumps so there could be no doubt of how cold she was. 

Gwendolyn’s instincts told her to leap forward and grab her weapon, end it now. But she was so tired and weak and she was sick of fighting. With a sigh she looked around until she found a pouch. She kept a small pouch on her belt to hold her potions, but her belt had been destroyed, it was dumb luck that the pouch was intact. She reached over and opened it, pulling out a small blue potion labeled with an H. She popped the cork and drank it down quickly, the alchemical mixture burned down her thought but she felt her body instantly react to it. All of the wounds on her body started to mend, cuts sowed themselves shut and bruises faded away. She dropped the empty vial and sighed. She was still completely drained and quite sore, but she no longer felt like she was about to die.

She stood awkwardly and adjusted the rags on her to try and attempt to look decent. However, no matter what she did, one of her breasts would be on complete display. With a groan she decided to ignore her left breast and move to her spear. As she slowly lifted it, had it always been this heavy, her eyes drifted back to Mercedes.

The Fairy Queen had just finished her own healing potion and was raising to her own feet. She still looked cold and worn but she did not hesitate to raise her own weapon. 

Gwendolyn felt like she should say something witty, both of them basically naked and too worn to move properly, but she was too tired to think of anything. As one they took a fighting stance on the massive tree branch. With a deep breath Gwendolyn took a step towards her enemy and stepped on a mushroom.

She gasped in surprise as it let out a high-pitched squeak. A thick stream of spores gushed forth from the top of the mushroom and instantly covered the entire area. Gwendolyn coughed as the spores filled her nose and mouth almost instantly. She dropped her spear as she fell to her knees, holding her mouth and coughing repeatedly. Her eyes started to water and quickly she was gasping for air.

The cloud of toxic spores faded in only moments and Gwendolyn desperately filled her lungs with air and nearly collapsed again. She shivered as she felt the toxin invade her body and she grew hot. Her breathing grew rapid and heavy as it felt like her whole body was blushing. Her privates practically gushed forth her natural lubricant and she shivered with sexual desire. This had been the second time this had happened to her today and she had only so much willpower!

She looked to Mercedes who was in much the same state. The fairy woman was on her hands and knees attempting to breathe. Naked as she was, Gwendolyn found herself admiring her figure again, her breasts were perky and round and her nipples were cute and pink. Her hips and ass were perfectly shaped, if small for a grown woman. Her lips were full and almost succulent looking… Gwendolyn found herself wondering how they would taste.

Wordlessly she scrambled towards the fairy queen. Grabbing her shoulders, she lifted her up and pressed a deep kiss onto her lips. Their tongues intertwined in a passionate scramble. Mercedes kissed her back with intensity, her hands pulling Gwendolyn closer, their naked bodies pressing against one another. Gwendolyn’s hands slid down Mercedes and grabbed her plump ass giving it a squeeze. The fairy moaned into the kiss. Gwendolyn moaned back as she felt her nipples rubbing against Mercedes’ breasts. Her whole body felt impossibly sensitive!

Gwendolyn broke off the kiss, Mercedes gasping for air. The Valkyrie found herself sliding her tongue erotically up the fairy’s long and pointed ear. Her partner shivered and moaned softly as she was overcome by the sensation. Gwendolyn had always suspected that the strange ears of the Vanir would be sensitive like this. 

Mercedes, not to be outdone, pulled off the strips of cloth that covered Gwendolyn and started to kiss her breasts. Her lips wrapped around her left nipple and she started to suckle it determinedly. Gwendolyn moaned against her will as pleasure ran through her breast and into her spine. Mercedes’ tongue gently caressed the tip of her nipple, while her lips massaged the skin around it in a way that Gwendolyn could barely stand. 

She fell backwards onto the great tree branch and Mercedes fell on top of her. Their legs intertwined as their lips pressed together again in a passionate kiss. Gwendolyn moaned again into the embrace, her hands lovingly caressing her partner’s skin around her hips and lower back. Mercedes pushed all of her weight onto Gwendolyn, their breasts rubbing against each other in a way that caused them both to tingle with the sensation. 

Gwendolyn’s toxin addled brain could only feel the heat of the woman against her body and the tingle and need of her loins, she could not recall anything else, the desire was too powerful. Her hands squeezed Mercedes’ ass and pulled her closer, their kiss becoming even more intense, the fairy squirming and moaning, her wings fluttering. This was not enough she needed more!

Before she knew it, Mercedes had broken off the kiss and moved on top of her. Gwendolyn blinked as the face of the Fairy Queen was replaced by her legs, sliding over either side of her head. The Valkyrie’s mind took a second to catch up with what was going on when a sudden spike of pleasure filled her body. She gasped and that quickly transformed into a moan as her back arched and her hip mounted wings spread wide. Mercedes was directly licking her privates and the sensation was indescribable. Another intense wave of pleasure ran through Gwendolyn as the fairy’s tongue moved deeper and Gwendolyn’s moans grew louder. 

Looking up Gwendolyn saw Mercedes’ own small pussy hovering in the air, inches from her own face. It was untouched by hair and it glistened with its own lust filled fluids. The Valkyrie Princess could barely focus through the pleasure of being eaten out, but part of her still recognized that this was still a battle. She reached up and grabbed Mercedes’ round and plump ass before pulled it down and extending her tongue. She had seen this act enough times between fellow Valkyrie before so she knew the basic idea of cunnilingus. Griselda had not been shy about her sexual activities with other women and Gwendolyn had stumbled upon them several times. Her tongue slid between the folds of the fairy privates and started to massage the upper area, focusing on the lump that she knew to be the clitoris.

Mercedes tensed and moaned on top of her almost instantly. Gwendolyn let herself smirk as she fully attacked the pussy before her. Her tongue sliding up and down the clitoris while also probing deeper into the private area of a queen. The fairy twisted and moaned and arched in pleasure as Gwendolyn put all of her effort into getting Mercedes to orgasm. 

However, this fight was far from over. Gwendolyn could feel braided pig-tails slide across her legs as Mercedes returned to her own sexual attack. The Princess moaned awkwardly and did her best not to succumb to an orgasm, her tongue still deep inside her opponent. The impassioned moans of the two royals echoed around the forest as their battle turned intercourse grew even more heated.

The two kept it up for what felt like an eternity before Mercedes finally arched violently her head flying up and a cry of pleasure escaped her lips. Her privates quivered and gushed over Gwendolyn’s face, her body quivering in an intense orgasm. The Fairy Queen went limp on top of Gwendolyn a moment later, spent and tired from the exercise. 

“I win!” Gwendolyn cried as she knocked Mercedes from her form and threw her to the ground. Getting up she lifted her opponents’ leg, forcing her to lay on her side, and slid her own legs between them. She then roughly pressed her pussy against Mercedes’ pussy. Gwendolyn’s mind was still filled with toxin and she had not had any release yet!

“What are you-?” Mercedes cried as she shivered, feeling their clitorises meet. 

Gwendolyn had no idea, she was aware of tribadism, or ‘scissoring’ as it was often called but was not really sure of the mechanics of it. She started to grind her hips up and down, rubbing their privates together. Their wetness squishing against each other. She forced Mercedes to spread her legs as wide as they could go and Gwendolyn all but mounted her. Deep down Gwendolyn was sick of constantly being sexually assaulted and taken advantage of, she wanted to be the one to do the fucking!

Her moans came through heated and labored breathes. Despite the pleasure that sparked through her body, running up her spine, she continued to rock her hips back and forth. Mercedes’ own moans were much more desperate and wilder, she had lost control of the fight and was being dominated. Reaching down the Princess grabbed and squeezed the Queen’s small but perky and plump breast. 

Mercedes began gasping for breaths between her moans. Her body twisting and arching out of her control as Gwendolyn fucked her. Her own hips were moving with Gwendolyn’s, enhancing the sensation for both of them. “Uuuuhhhh!” she moaned in almost a high-pitched squeal. 

Lost in the moment Gwendolyn was not ready for her own body to shiver against her will, a deep moan escaping her lips. She was so close to climaxing it almost hurt to hold it back. Her wings spready wide as her back slowly arched, her breasts lifting to the sky. Her perky tits bouncing up and down rapidly in time with her hips. Her long hair flew back with her head as another moaning cry burst forth from her. “Aaaaahhhh uuuuuuhhh!”

Mercedes’ eyes rolled up into her head as she let forth a savage moan. Her tongue wildly razzed out of her mouth as she seemed to vibrate under Gwendolyn. Her privates exploded with wetness as her juices erupted upwards and against her lover. Her hips shot upwards and their pussies slammed together as the Fairy Queen climaxed.

“Oh my god!” Gwendolyn cried as her own climax slammed into her. Mercedes’ violent movements were enough to push her across the threshold. Her whole body spasmed and squirmed as she lost all control. The aphrodisiac in the toxin enhancing the orgasm to new heights. She fell on top of her sexual conquest as the strength suddenly left her body.

Valkyrie – Chapter 6, Act 6

Gwendolyn was not sure how long she had stayed in the aphrodisiac induced stupor, but when she regained her thoughts, she was holding Mercedes close, their lips locked in a passionate kiss. It felt nice, the memories of their battle were hazy at best and she was not entirely sure how they had gotten like this. She blushed heavily as she pulled back from the kiss and looked into her partner’s eyes. Mercedes looked back, her large amber eyes filled with a mix of confusion and desire. Gwendolyn could not deny a slight urge to continue kissing her, but forced herself to stop. 

Without a word she took Mercedes’ hand and drew off the ring. “A spoil of war,” Gwendolyn said breathlessly as she pulled Titrel to her chest.

Mercedes blushed at the words. “Is it true you are married to the Shadow Knight?” she asked softly, the harsh authoritative tone replaced with one more suited to a woman of her age and stature. 

Gwendolyn nodded. “You knew him when he was your soldier?” She could not help herself but ask.

Mercedes blush turned darker and she nodded slowly. “We have our own history,” she said slowly, her eyes looking away in shame. “He always seemed so sad to me, even if he was a monster. As his wife will you finally give him joy?”

Gwendolyn was shocked by the question but nodded confidently. “I believe I can, I… I love him.”

“Very well, take it and let it be a symbol of your union,” Mercedes said, trying to sound regal again despite being naked and in another woman’s embrace. “But know that I will hunt you down with my army if King Odin gets this back.”

“Agreed,” Gwendolyn answered as she slowly removed herself from the fairy’s embrace. She was naked, her clothes all destroyed. But she proudly spread her wings and lifted her spear from the ground. She turned and saw Mercedes admiring her round and firm ass. She recalled stories about how Fairies were not picky about their sexual partners because they were born from phozons, not sex. Gwendolyn blushed and turned away, taking to the skies, naked as a bird. 

She could not wait to see Oswald again, who was certainly waiting for her. With this they would finally be together as a true couple. Nothing would get in her way. 

Gwendolyn had no way of knowing that at this instant, the scythe of a Halja was coming down upon Oswald’s neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a hell of a time with this chapter. Lots of a rewrites and technical issues and maybe I wanted to do too much at once. I hope it came out alright.

**Author's Note:**

> To those who are interested in future installments please let me know just how much retreading of the game's plot you want. Or should I just jump to the new stuff and the action? Thanks!


End file.
